The Forgotten City
by fashiongirl97
Summary: There is one city that has always been left off of the tour list: Washington DC. There is a part of Jenny Shepard's life which no one knows about. What happens when two worlds collide, old memories are forced to surface, and a forgotten family member comes crashing back into their life. Please R&R, Deyna and plenty of Jibbs.
1. Coffee

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

**Authors note **_These are my two favourite shows, and I really wanted to write a crossover. The fact that Rayna and Jenny are both red heads sparked this. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The Forgotten City

In all the years Rayna Jaymes had been touring, not once had the tour actually stopped in Washington DC. Most people decided it must be overlooked; a political city was not after all going to be the first port of call on a world famous country singers tour. However, to other it was a slight confusion. The tour stopped (even if just for one night) in all of the main cities, Nashville, Chicago, New York . . . even Dallas. So the fact that DC was missed off was strange. Yet in nearly twenty years, no one had ever questioned as to why. The reason, although petty, was one Rayna strongly held onto. However, tough times call for desperate measures as if she was honest she would have agreed to almost anything to shut Juliette up.

So, for the first time ever Rayna Jaymes was going to be singing in the city she had avoided like the plague. The venue was the Verizon Centre which seated 20,000 people. It would be one of the bigger shows, and she was thankful for that because it meant she had less free time. However some things were unavoidable. As soon as the tour dates had been released there had been a buzz on her phone.

_We need to talk._

And that was the reason why she had avoided the city. One person who had caused too much trouble in her family over the years. Now she was there, in the same city as that person. Rayna hadn't been able to get out of the 'talk' no matter how hard she had tried. So there she sat, in the lounge of the Monaco Hotel, a cup of coffee on the table and a set list in her hand as she waited. Wishing the whole time she'd asked for a shot of something stronger in her coffee.

* * *

Jenny Shepard sat in the back of her black town car as her driver drove her though the streets of DC. Her head was messed up; her past was running through it as she remembered the day that had changed everything. What most people didn't know was that whilst her father was Jasper Shepard, he was not the father she had grown up calling daddy. He was not the one who had watched her take her first steps, say her first words or who had hugged her went she got her first A grade. That father was Lamar Wyatt, the man who she now had as little contact with as possible.

When Tandy had told Rayna that their mother had been unhappy, that was an understatement. Whilst Watty White was the man who their mother had finally fallen in love with, he was not the first she had had an affair with. She was married when she met Jasper Shepard, a dashing man in uniform who had her knees grow weak. Nine months later Jenny had been born, and it had been evident that Lamar was not her father. But for the sake of his marriage he did something that he rarely did; he kept his mouth shut.

* * *

"_What's going on? Why did you want to talk to me?" Questioned an eighteen year old Jenny, the oldest of the three Wyatt girls. _

"_I needed to talk to you without prying ears. Sit down." Stated the older man, and the red head did as instructed. His eyes were still red and bloodshot. It had been a month since their mother's death and it still hit them hard. Rayna was only twelve and Tandy not much older than that. Jenny was their acting mother, the one who got them to school, who heard them cry in the middle of the night and stroked their hair whilst the nightmares passed. _

"_What about Daddy?" she questioned. "You know I am sorry about the B, I should have tried harder it's just with everything that had happened-"_

"_It's not about your B Jennifer. "The red head furrowed her brow in confusion before looking at him with a titled head. "Your mother was not happy with me; she had numerous affairs over the years. That was where she was going that night. She was leaving."_

"_Oh god!" Jenny said, she didn't know whether to cry or comfort her father. _

"_It wasn't your fault, she'd never been happy. Before you were born she had an affair with a sailor named Jasper. I was busy at work, I missed the signs. The affair was nine months before you were born." He saw the anger replace the sorrow in her eyes. _

"_You mean . . . you're not my dad?"_

"_Jennifer-"_

"_You have lied to me for eighteen years of my god damn life! Made me think I had a perfect family!"_

"_Calm down, you will wake up the others."_

"_I don't give a damn!"She fired back before walking towards the door and then stopping. "Can I meet him? Or are you going to stop me from knowing him now too?" She asked, in a bitter laced tone, turning around when she had finished. _

"_Here." He said, sliding a piece of paper across the desk. She walked back, snatched it and walked away. It held a name, address and phone number. Part of her wanted to screw it in a ball, forget about it. But it was her life; he was part of her life. So instead she grabbed her bag and went to the nearest bar. She looked twenty-one back then, so she got away with ordering shots of tequila until she stumbled home._

* * *

After she found out about her paternity Lamar barely ever spoke to her. When he did they had argument after argument. Of course it didn't take long for Tandy to pick up on what was going on. So, three months after finding out about her paternity, she left Nashville and moved in with Jasper Shepard. Her family never spoke to her after that, and she never spoke to them. Of course she would birthday and Christmas cards, just to keep up appearances. Except she had always felt guilty towards her sisters – Rayna in particular.

A year and a half later Jasper Shepard died, and that was when she changed her name and Jennifer Shepard was born. No one knew about her pre Jaspers death, hell she'd never even told Jethro. As far as anyone knew she was an only child. However that didn't mean she didn't still care. Rayna's life was easy to track through the papers. Every time she saw the smiling country singer she felt a wave of pride. She had bought every album, read every news paper article, interview and tweet. Through sources she had found out about her relationship with Deacon Clayborne and how it had collapsed. She'd seen the wedding pictures, and the pictures of Maddie and Daphne – her nieces.

Jenny had sent them presents, cards, things like an aunt should do. But she was pretty sure they never got them, because there was no doubt in her mind that Lamar would have filled her head with lies about Jenny as soon as she had left. And even if they did get them, there was no face to put a name to. She was just some distant relative. That hurt.

Tandy and Lamar were harder to track, however Coleman had kept in touch with Jenny over the years. He'd known about what at happened, and after many late night boozers it had been him who picked her up and his sofa that she slept on. Now, he would ring every month or so, update heron her family. She wondered if Lamar knew about it. If maybe he also asked about her. But she wouldn't hold her breath. When she had left there had been bitter words that were thrown between them, things that could never be taken back. Things that had meant she ended up where she now was; the first Director of an armed federal agency and completely and utterly alone.

* * *

Rayna looked up when she heard heels walking across the varnished wooden floor. She had to hold in a laugh as she saw her sister walking towards her. Her red hair that was a lot deeper in colour than that of Rayna and Tandy's was tied up in a corn weave. She wore a pin striped pencil skirt, a pale blue blouse and a long black woollen jacket. On her feet were black louboutin stilettos that Rayna was pretty jealous of. But that was not what made her laugh. It was the two suited men who walked just behind her that made the sister chuckle. It looked like something out of a film, and it was unbelievably hard to take seriously.

Jenny felt a singe of pain as she saw her sister, soft auburn hair in soft waves. She had on skinny jeans, cowgirl boots, a green silk blouse and a cream blazer. She looked stunning and the director couldn't believe her eyes. Last time Jenny had seen her sister in person was when she was a naïve twelve year old. Taking a deep breath Jenny sat down opposite Rayna. The two felt the tension as Rayna placed her set list on the table.

"You always walk around with two shadows?" Rayna questioned, moving her fringe out of her eyes.

"Only when the occasion calls for it." Jenny stated.

"Guess I should feel honoured."

"Guess you should."

"Ya wanna tell me why we're here?" Questioned Rayna. "I've got a gobby teenage pop queen to be annoying."

"Why didn't you tell me Lamar was in hospital?" Jenny questioned bluntly. It was a couple of months since their 'father' had been admitted to hospital after suffering from a heart attack.

"Because it was none of your business."

"Tandy's word not yours." Jenny knew that the middle sister was like Velcro to Lamar. She also knew that Tandy had been bitter when Jenny walked out all those years ago. The pair of them had had a fight that matched in severity to the ones that Jenny had with Lamar.

"How would you know? You walked out before you got to know me."

"We really going there?" Questioned Jenny, raising her eyebrows.

"I haven't got time."

"Well then, answer my question and you can get back to whatever _pressing issue _that is of more importance." Jenny stated, leaning back, the two suited men still surveying the area.

"Because if you were there it would only have caused more issues."

"More?"

"Watty White turned up. Daddy went mad, turned out Watty and mum had-"

"I know about the affair." Jenny cut in, and she saw the shock that passed over Rayna's face.

"Since when."

"Since Daddy told me."

"Guess I was the only one kept out of the loop then." Rayna said, looking around the room. "If he went like that with Watty, he'd have gone worse with you. I remember the fights."

"_Someone _should have told me!"

"Why Jenny?

It's not like he's your father." Rayna blurted out. Jenny stood up and began to walk out.

"He's the father I grew up knowing."

"Yet you traded him in as soon as you found someone better."

"You have no idea what my life had been like. What I have been through! I've gone through it alone. It isn't _my _fault that 'good ole Lamar' isn't my _Daddy_! I tried to keep in touch with you, I sent cards and presents but none of you cared! So because I wasn't a Wyatt I wasn't worth your time."

"You ditched us!"

"It was either I leave or get kicked out! You were twelve Rayna, you don't know what happened. I do, and I've paid for my paternity for the better part of my life!"

Jenny left, fuming. She walked out and slammed the door before returning to work to bite Gibbs' head off about one thing or another. Rayna looked down at her now cold coffee with a sigh. It was true; she barely remembered what was said, just that there had been arguments. All she knew was what her father and Tandy had told her. Recently she had learnt how they had lied, and now she was beginning to wonder whether she had truthfully been right to cut Jenny out of her life.

Sighing she looked up to see Bucky walking in. "You oaky?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah." She stated, lying through her teeth. "Just remembered the reason we never came to DC." He just nodded before telling her they had sound check and Juliette wanted to d wrong song. Groaning at the thought of spending time with little miss sparkly pants Rayna reluctantly agreed, taking a deep breath and following her manager.

There was a reason that DC was the forgotten city . . .

And Jennifer Shepard was it.

* * *

_What did you think? If I get a god response I will add more chapters! Pretty please review!_

__fashiongirl97_


	2. Whiskey

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

**Authors note **_I love writing this story! Woop! Thanks to natbenson for her review. And the rest of team Gibbs will appear, just as the rest of the Nashville cast will appear. _

_Sorry this chapter is more based on the NCIS side. I wanted to explain more about Jenny's life post her father's death. _

_IMPORTANT: This chapter contains details about alcoholism, and rehab._

_Also, i apologise if any facts concerning the addiction are incorrect. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The forgotten City

She'd dealt with a lot more in her life than most people knew about. In fact, there was only one person aside from herself who knew about every battle she had faced. That person was not even the man who had held her heart for well over a decade. Jenny Shepard had faced more things by the age of twenty that most people ever would in their whole life. But she never spoke about them; she never used those battles to gain her sympathy, or to get her where she wanted to go. In fact she never spoke about them to the extent that not even her boss knew. For example, SecNav didn't know where she had spent her two weeks leave in between the end of the Paris op and the beginning of Cairo. He didn't know where she had spent those three weeks leave time she had taken following the internal investigation into Rene Benoit's death and the funeral of William Decker.

However Coleman Carlisle did. He knew because the first time it happened he had been the one who checked her in. He had been the one to ring her up every time she needed him to. He'd been the one holding her hand and getting her feet back on the ground when she had absolutely no one to look out for her. But he would never tell anyone, not even when quizzed by Lamar as to where he had been when he was meant to be in a meeting, and instead was sat by Jenny's bedside as she had her stomach pumped - because things had gotten out of control. He had never told anyone.

She'd tried her hardest, that was one thing that no one could ever accuse her of not doing. Jenny had tried to keep the Wyatt family together even when she knew she was not part of it. For those three months that she stuck around after finding out about her father, she tried. But when your whole world has imploded, when you are fighting with your father, yourself, and soon your sister; well it gets to the point where all your effort is focussed on keeping your life together that you have no strength for anything else.

The reason Jenny no longer had time Lamar and the Wyatt name was because it was finding out her paternity, mixed with the fights and almost immediately being pushed out by the man that she had called daddy for eighteen years that started everything on a cliff collapse down. It was in those months were almost every other night Lamar would chuck her out and she'd end up passed out on Coleman's sofa. When the nights that she stayed home she would nick a bottle of her father's whiskey and end up half drunk in her room. That was when it began, the alcoholism. She was only borderline at that point. But it was the beginning.

Tandy was older than Rayna, so whilst the twelve year old girl didn't understand what was happening, Tandy did. That last month the fights with Tandy began. Over nothing much if they were honest, but Jenny's younger sister had always been a daddy's girl so if her big sister was fighting with Lamar then Tandy would fight with her. But they both cared about Rayna, so she would be sent away when the fights erupted.

The first time Jenny ended up in rehab was after Jaspers death. Thing had gotten worse, but after just a day she checked herself out. It took another four months until she realised just how bad things had gotten. When she was laid in a hospital bed after having her stomach pumped, that was when she realised things weren't normal. But rehab had worked; she got sober and joined NCIS. She never told Gibbs, but it was when they were undercover, when she was forced to drink as part of her cover that things went bad. She'd never told anyone about the alcoholism, so no one could be blamed. She managed to just about keep her head above water. But in Serbia things went bad. Days blurred as she and Jethro did the only thing they could to keep entertained. He never noticed, because by the time they were back in Paris their covers were deeper and she barely saw him.

When the time came for them to leave, she was in deep again, and that was why she left him. Jenny went to rehab for the third time. It worked, and then she was in Cairo.

But the fourth time, that was when she had to use her agent skills to keep it quiet. She slipped again when Gibbs went to Mexico and she went after Rene Benoit. It was when all the memories she had tried to burry so that she could work things out; and so she could stay sober were unearthed again. He wasn't there to notice, Tony was in deep cover, and the others were missing him. So she hid in her office. When he came back she had a month when things were better, when she drank less. But it was impossible for her to stay sober herself, and Gibbs' relationship with Hollis man shoved her in deep. She lost weight, drank too much and used make up and mints to hide it all. But after she had been cleared of murder she left for rehab again. And since then she had managed to stay sober, but every day was a fight. Every alone night was a reminder of what she lost.

Seeing Rayna, realising that she was being punished by her own family for something that she had not deserved was hard. She returned to work, and sat at her desk and she wanted to do was drink. She wanted to feel the familiar burn as it slid down her throat and the comforting numbing sensation it brought with it. But she stopped herself, she held her mind on something else and then he came in, and she finally had something to focus on.

Since the fire fight at the dinner they had brushed Paris under the metaphorical rug, and even though they fought and annoyed one another to no end at work. They'd gotten to the point where they could be friends in their private life. However even though she knew about Shannon and Kelly, even though she had met his father, he still didn't know about her family. He didn't know about her alcoholism, he just knew that she no longer drank. She still remembered the night she had first gone to his basement a few days after she had been released from hospital, and how they'd called a truce – a well due truce at that.

* * *

_Dressed in an old pair of NCIS issue joggers and a long sleeved white t-shirt and white flat leisure shoes she made her way down the steps and into his basement. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and her face was free of makeup. He could see the bandages through her top, and the cuts on her face were still red and raw – not fully healed. He hadn't seen her since she was released, but he was able to breathe a sigh of relief now he knew she was fine. There had been complications, something about her liver, but thankfully it had not stopped her getting better. _

_Now she perched herself on the edge of the couch that was in his basement and remained silent. He poured bourbon into a mason jar and handed it to her. She shook her head, and he gave her a confused look. "I don't drink anymore." She told him but avoided his glance. _

"_Meds?" He questioned thinking it was because of the painkillers she was on. _

"_No, it got too much." But that was the only thing she said and he decided that if she wanted to tell him anymore then she would. But for now it was none of his business. Instead he just nodded and downed it himself. "I . . . I wanted to apologise. Don't start reciting your rules at me Jethro."_

"_What for?" He asked softly in a tone that matched hers. _

"_Everything; for Paris, for being an ice queen, for hurting Tony, for going behind your back, for making you all lie for me, for getting you all worried . . . everything." She said, looking away moments later to blink away the rapidly forming tears. _

"_Ah Jen." He said, moving over to sit down beside her and taking her hand softly, running his finger over her grazed knuckles. "Me an' you, there is so much damn water under the bridge that we're almost drowning in it." He stated, and she smirked. _

"_Very metaphorical Jethro." She smiled. "I was wrong, for a lot of things. But nearly dying, I want to make it right, I want us to be back how we were years ago. When we could laugh and joke, when we were friends." In truth Jenny wanted to kiss him, she wanted to tell him she loved him, but with everything in her life, with stopping herself relapsing, she had no energy for anything or anyone else._

"'_Course we can Jen." He said and kissed her forehead. That night she spent the evening in his basement, drinking the tea that was in his house purely for Ducky. Gibbs worked on his boat, and there was a comfortable silence. But later on when he looked over he found her asleep. So he carried her limp and light form upstairs to his room. She slept on one side of his bed and he slept on the other._

* * *

She looked up at Jethro, and felt like hugging him. "What can I do for you?" She questioned softly, eyeing him to see if he had the signs that he had done something wrong.

"You alright? You looked upset when you came in." He stated, worried about her.

"Yeah, just stuff."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I wanna forget about it." She said, in a way that was only partially honest. Because, whilst her head wanted to forget it; her heart wanted to make up with her sister. Wanted to tell her the truth about what had happened all those years ago.

"You fancy dinner tonight?" And she smiled and said 'yes'. Because an evening with Jethro was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of what she knew was going to be one hell of a hard evening.

* * *

Rayna groaned as she sat in the arena, listening to Juliette as she went on and on and on about something and nothing. The country queen's sound check was meant to start twenty minutes ago, but 'little miss sparkly pants' was as per usual not getting off the stage. It was times like this when she missed Liam being on her tour. At least he had been able to sort her out, even if his idea of sorting her out was lying on the stage until she gave up. Yet that was sounding like an ever improving idea.

She watched Deacon; he was stood towards the back of the stage, not even listening to Juliette. Maybe even his patience had reached its breaking point when it came to the teen queen. His fingers were dying to strum the string, left hand lightly touching where a chord would be plaid as his head began to slowly nod to a rhythm. His girlfriend Stacey was somewhere around, probably more interested in the tourist sights of the city. But mean while Deacon was coming up with the lyrics to a song, and Rayna couldn't help but wonder if it would be about his new love interest or her.

They'd been getting on better recently, and since her divorce, or more specifically since he had ravished her in an elevator, she had begun to realise that the feelings she had had for him all those years ago, had still not gone away. He was still the dashingly handsome man who had captured her heart. But there was that reinforced steel wall between them that was the paternity of Maddie. Something that Rayna was well aware one day she would have to tell him, and yet had no idea how she would ever broach the subject.

He looked up, as if he could feel her watching him and she smiled softly, and he smiled back. Both of them were almost having a conversation with their yes. He could tell she was upset, annoyed, and yet he didn't even know she had the sister that had made her feel like that. Seeing Jenny had made her reconsider things. Whilst she was getting along better with her father now, she was not blind to the lies he told. It was only now she was older she was beginning to contemplate just how many part of her childhood he had twisted. And whether or not it was actually her sister she should be annoyed with when it came to her walking out.

Yet that was a conversation she knew she needed to have, and yet at the same time was still too upset to even consider. But she was brought out of her thoughts by Bucky moving to stand next to her. "I wish Liam were here. We'd be on that damn stage now." She stated, making her manager smirk from where he stood beside her.

"He sure knew how to get what he wanted." Bucky said with a slight smirk. He was the one that had been there for Rayna; even though she still had her family he was the one who had supported her. And even though she currently did not like her eldest sister, she wondered if there had been someone who was there for her. Whether in all the years that had passed, her real father had been there for her or not. She felt bad that she didn't know, that she didn't have a clue what had taken place in her sister's life. Yet then again the other part of her was saying that it was Jenny's own fault.

"Don't even go there." Said Rayna, knowing he was implying she had slept with Liam. The older man just chuckled; he knew how to wind her up.

"You okay? You seemed pretty annoyed when I came to see ya at the hotel."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a part of my life showing its face that I'd tried to forget about."

"Lamar?" He asked, wondering who it was that had annoyed the woman he cared about so much.

"For once no, instead it was my sister." The word felt strange to say. In all honestly Jenny had felt like her sister since Rayna was twelve. As soon as she had left every family photo with Jenny in it in the house had been removed. If Rayna was honest her memories of Jenny were vague, all she knew was that there was a time when the sun had shined from Jenny in the eyes of a young Rayna.

"Tandy?" Bucky asked shocked. Ray had to fight the urge to laugh. She knew there was a spark between her manager and her sister, and in her heart she hoped that one day they would finally do something about it.

"No, my _outcast_ sister." Rayna said, and looked at Bucky's surprised face. She'd never told him before; it was the black mark on the Wyatt name. Turning to face him she began to explain. "My mother had an affair which resulted in my sister Jenny being born. When she died, Jenny found out. All I remember is she walked out three months later. Daddy always said she had been reckless, she left because she was selfish, because we weren't good enough."

"Wow, you've never mentioned her, neither has Tandy."

"I was twelve when she left, Jenny was eighteen. Every trace of her was erased from the house. If you mentioned her name you were told off."

"You stay in touch?"

"First time I've seen her since I was twelve was today. We argued."

"Erg! I'm done, give her the damn stage!" Juliette shouted, before storming out and ending Rayna's conversation with Bucky for the moment. She looked at him and smiled before walking over to the stage, grabbing her earpiece and going to start her sound check. And pretty soon, the first few bars of the song were filling the massive space.

"I wish that I didn't have to see, a confident as an enemy . . ."

* * *

_What do you think? Please review! It lets me know people are actually bothered about what I write!_


	3. temptation

**Disclaimer – **_Nashville and NCIS are not mine._

* * *

The Forgotten City

The next day Rayna was stood on the stage doing a run through. The night before the show had been a hit, the crowds had loved it and Rayna had come off stage buzzing even after the confrontation with her sister. However now she was back down, there was no show tonight and Rayna was well aware that it would just give her more time that she didn't need to think things through. It was times like this she also missed Liam, because on the nights they didn't have a show they'd go out and have fun. Now that Deacon had his girlfriend with him, Rayna knew she'd end up sitting in her room alone.

"Right, we'll do stomping ground next, and then go to wrong song." Said Rayna, before the music began to play out through the arena. Deacon was stood at the side getting sorted before he began to play wrong song. He watched as Rayna began to sing, walking around the stage in her white jeans that fit perfectly, a red plaid shirt that for once was one of her own, and her cowgirl boots. Her hair was tied up, and even dressed casually with no makeup she looked amazing.

He liked Stacy, she was a lovely person and he knew he was lucky to have her. However she wasn't Rayna, she didn't have the feistiness, or enjoy the same things as him. That was what had made him realise that he still loved her, and now he didn't know what to do.

Jenny walked into the arena, after last night she had decided that no matter what had been said between her and her sister the previous night, Rayna deserved to know the truth. The red head had said that she was going to run a personal errand and would be back after. Considering since she had taken half dozen bullets in the diner a couple of years ago and had no time off since, no one said anything.

The director was dressed in her work attire. She had on a pair of black tulip pants, an emerald green silk blouse, and emerald suede stilettos. Her hair was down and loose, and she was fully made up. But as she watched her little sister singing on the stage Jenny realised how much of her life she had missed. Jen sighed and felt a pang of pride towards her. When the song ended Rayna turned towards Jenny. "Should I be honoured that you haven't got two shadows?" Questioned the Country singer.

"Well don't be offended." Said Jenny, her jacket was hung over her arm and her gun and badge were holstered.

"What you doing here?" Rayna questioned, walking over.

"You deserve the truth." Jenny stated. "You said that you had no time yesterday and seeming as you have no show tonight I figured that we could get it all out."

"So you can lie? Make Daddy seem responsible?"

"No, so I can tell you my side, not the wicked lies he will have fed you." Jenny stated.

"I've not finished, I have one more song."

"I can wait." Said Jenny walking over to the wall and taking a step back. Jenny then watched as a man with a guitar smiled at her sister and joined her on stage. The director saw that it was Deacon, and recognised him from pictures. Then some young bossy girl with blonde hair walked in.

"Hey! Erm, excuse me! This is a _private _practice, so get out!" Juliette shouted. "Yeah you, out now!"

"I'm waiting for Rayna." Jenny said, not at all impressed with the way she was being spoken to.

"Yeah, well wait somewhere else!"

"No, and if you carry on with the way you're going then I will either arrest you for verbal harassment or shoot you." Jenny said, not in a good mood.

"Who the hell even are you?"

"The director of NCIS." Jenny said, smirking.

"What is N-"

"Navy cops, now can we get one?!" Said Rayna, butting in. As amusing as it was to see someone give Juliette a taste of her own medicine, she still didn't particularly want to be around her sister. So the sooner that the song was over, the sooner Jenny could say her piece and leave.

"Fine!" Said Juliette, going up onto the stage and grabbing her mike. Soon enough Rayna's voice filled the room as Wrong song began.

"If you think you're gonna hear how much I miss you . . ."

Deacon was cautious of Rayna as they played. It was nothing out of the ordinary for the run through performance to be nothing spectacular, but Rayna seamed reserved. Whilst Juliette walked all over the stage as If it were a proper show, Rayna seemed to be joining in half heartedly. But he couldn't focus on her too much, as soon enough he saw Stacey watching him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, but for him it seemed to be too forced.

Jenny stayed where she was watching, but soon she was joined by an older man. "I don't know what you're here for, but I don't want you hurting her." Jenny turned to look at him.

"I'm here to tell her the truth . . . "Jenny said, silently asking who he was.

"Bucky, her manager." Jenny just nodded.

"Well she'd lucky to have someone who cares about her." Jenny turned to look at Rayna, and momentarily closed her eyes, wishing that she had done things differently in her life. Wishing that somehow she would have managed to find a way to have it all, to know Jasper, to stay in touch with Rayna, by some fluke of magic to still have her father and so have been able to still have Jethro . . . but it was all a wish. A wish that was so far away from reality that the two would never be able to blur into one.

When Rayna and Juliette had finally finished the song, the reigning country queen walked to the edge of the stage, gave a tall man with dark hair her microphone and her ear piece before walking over to the door. She paused only to look back at her sister when she was stood by the half open door. "You telling me the_ truth _then or not?" questioned the country singer. Jenny silently followed the younger woman until they entered her dressing room. Rayna closed the door and went to sit down on the couch, Jenny just stood there awkwardly. "So . . ." Stated Rayna, waiting for her sister to begin.

"I know it's late, but you deserve to know the truth about what happened."

"Your version of what happened you mean." Stated Rayna as she looked down at her hands. "Why now?" She asked softly. "Why after however many years have you chosen now?"

"Because seeing that Lamar had had a heart attack, seeing that you were finally in DC, I realised that you were still my sister. That I'd let you down more than anyone else. Because seeing that Lamar was hurt and no one told me? It made me realise that I still care about him, because for eighteen years I called him daddy."

"And what about _your _daddy?" Stated Rayna, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Rayna, I didn't even get two years with my father before he died." Jenny said emotion audible as she held back the tears. "When I found out, I was so annoyed. I felt like my entire life was a lie. Like everyone in the world knew about me and my father but me. I went off the rails, but I was always back by the time you woke up.

"Every other night I'd fight with daddy, he'd tell me I was a disgrace and kick me out. I'd go get wasted and wind up on Coleman's sofa. But I was always back by the time you'd be up. By the time you were dressed and downstairs I'd had a couple of painkillers and a strong coffee, and I was smiling at you. I'd make sure that everything I did wouldn't hurt you."

"Then you one day decided to pick up your bags and leave? You got a better offer, we weren't good enough?" Questioned Rayna, making Jenny wince at the words.

"That last month was hell Rayna. You were 12, god dammit, we protected you. Me, Lamar, Tandy, we all made sure you never heard. But that last month I ended up fighting with Tandy too. She was such a daddy's girl all it took was a drop of poison in her ear. That night, I realised that if I didn't leave then I'd lose you all." Jenny said, choking up. "I, erm . . . I was told my Lamar that if I didn't leave then he'd kick me out. But this point Rayna I was drunk every night because it was better than talking to him. I was told to jump or be pushed, so I jumped, hoping that that way I would be able to keep in contact with you. That went out the window pretty soon though. I sent cards, I wrote . . . he never gave you them, just returned them."

"You upped and left me!" Rayna said louder.

"No one in that house bar you would talk to me! When they did it was an argument."

"What about me!" she shouted.

"I love you Rayna, you are my little sister and I would do anything to protect you. But I had to look out for myself."

"Daddy was right, you were selfish." She stated bitterly.

"I was a borderline alcoholic!" Rayna's eye brows rose. "Two years later I was a fully fledged one. The reason I despise Lamar so much? Because he made me lose you and Tandy! He made me turn to the bottle Rayna, and the bottle lost me everyone I love! The man I gave my heart to, the people I considered family!"

"It's always the same, never taking the blame!"

"I did everything I could!" Shouted jenny, both of them were crying now, tears streaming down their faces as they shot arrows at one another.

"Well I wasn't enough!" Jenny looked at Rayna in shock. "You left me three months after mum did, it felt like you had died Jenny!"

"I didn't . . ."

"You didn't know!" Rayna turned away. "You were my big sister Jenny, the one I turned to when I needed something, you left me once so leave me again!"

"Rayna-"

"-Out!" Jenny left her sister for the second time in two days. She walked out of the room and leant against the wall, closing her eyes and trying to get rid of the tears. Once she was relatively composed she began to walk away and head out of the building. As Jenny was walking someone shouted.

"Hey!" Said a voice, and she turned around to see Deacon. "You and Rayna okay?" He questioned he didn't know who she was, but he had seen her leave with Rayna and now she was in tears. Jenny looked at him, a blonde woman on his arm and decided he meant well.

"She needs a friend." Said Jenny as softly and with as little bitterness as she could manage. Then she began to walk away.

Deacon watched as the red head walked out of the building and then he turned to see Stacy looking at him. "What's going on?" she questioned him.

"I don't know." Deacon admitted. "But I'm gonna find out." He stated, heading towards his former lovers door.

"I thought we were spending the day together?"

"I'm sorry darling', but Ray's family. Pick a restaurant and I'll meet you there."

"You're putting her in front of me?"

"She needs me!"

"You don't know that!"

"Darlin', please don't do this." Stacy just sighed and walked off, muttering 'fine' under her breath. Deacon watched her go, ran a hand down his face and headed into the dressing room he knew Rayna was in. He paused as he touched the door handle, but when he heard the muffled sound of crying he knew she needed him. So he twisted the door handle and walking into the room.

She looked up to see him and immediately started to wipe away the tears. He closed the door and began to walk over to see her. "Hey." He said softly, sitting down beside her. She just gave a weak smile and he pulled her into him. But that was all it took for the country singer to lose her composure, and soon she was sobbing as Deacon held her. His hand ran soothingly up and down her back, calming her down.

* * *

That day Deacon ended up being late for his outing with Stacey; he spent a few hours with Rayna. He helped her calm down, then was a shoulder to cry on. She never told him what exactly had happened, nor who the woman was. But Deacon understood that he had not right to pry. By the time he left Rayna had a slight smile on her face, and they'd written a new song. Rayna knew that she should have told deacon the truth, but she guessed there were a lot of things that she should tell him the truth about.

So when he left she went to her hotel room and phoned her girls.

* * *

Jenny was sat at the table in Jethro's kitchen. In front of her sat a bottle of Gibbs' favourite bourbon that he kept in his basement, and a mug filled with a sizeable shot. She'd listed that mug up to her lips numerous times since she had arrived there, but not taken a sip. Jenny had chosen his house over hers because she knew that in her house there was no one to stop her.

As soon as she had arrived she'd called Coleman. Her first words were 'I'm sat looking at a bottle of whiskey Cole, and I sure as hell wanna drink it!' Those words had stopped him dead. And whilst he may be too far away to take away the bottle himself, he'd stayed on the phone for her as long as he could. But the only true thing he had been able to say to her was that she needed a friend.

After what seemed like forever, she hit the dial symbol and held her phone to her ear, waiting until she heard the all so familiar sound of his voice. "Gibbs." He answered, and she smiled, knowing that as per usual he had not checked his caller ID.

"Jethro, it's me." She said, in a soft voice. She'd already called Cynthia as well saying that she would not be coming back into the office as she had a migraine coming on and so to cancel any appointments she had. He secretary had asked no more, and instead just done as instructed.

"Jen? Y'alright? Where are you?" He questioned concern evident in his voice.

"I'm at your house." She sighed and looked down. "I couldn't face coming in. Jethro . . . I could really use a friend – if you're free that is."

"I'm on my way over." Was his reply, and she knew he must have heard something in her voice for him just to drop everything and come. But she also knew that he didn't have a case so she wasn't pulling him away from anything that was of more importance. She once more picked up the mug of bourbon. The porcelain was cool and chipped around the top. It was cream and from the small blobs of pink die around the side she could tell it had once been covered in pink spots. Jenny silently wondered if it had been one of a range that Shannon and bought.

The strong smell of alcohol filled her senses, the slight burn. She put the mug down again though, placing it by the bottle and almost glaring at it. Her self control was on the verge of snapping when he walked in. His footsteps were soft, almost hesitant, but when he laid his eyes on her she knew he was concerned because she was a woman who barely ever cried. And yet there she was, sitting at his kitchen table with ugly black mascara tears staining her face.

"Jenny?" He said, and she looked up. "What's going on?"

She turned to look at the bottle. "That bottle of Whiskey contains enough for twelve of a barman's shots, or seven of yours."

"I thought you didn't drink?"

"I don't." She said, picking up the mug and trailing a finger around the indented ridge. "I've picked dup this mug so many times, but not taken a sip."

"You gonna drink it now?"

"No, can you move it, and the bottle?" She questioned, and he silently nodded, doing as she asked. Then he sat down.

"What's going on Jenny?"

She looked down, knowing she had to tell him at least part of the story. "Hell Jethro there is so much I should tell you, which you don't know. But . . ." A sob caught in her throat. "It hurts, it breaks my heart Jethro and I . . ."

"You don't _have _to tell me anything Jen."

She slowly shook her head. "No, no I do." She sighed and looked at him. "I'm an alcoholic Jethro. I've been to rehab four times, and it worked three times." She stated, and slowly told him about it, leaving about anything to do with her family. And when she finished he was shocked.

"Why didn't ya tell me Jen?"

"Because I suppose I was partly ashamed? Because there is only one person who had ever stood by me through it."

"I'm here for you Jenny, and I always will be." She smiled as he pulled her into him.

* * *

That night they once more ended up moving into his basement, but first Jethro had proved he would be there for her. He'd taken his bourbon and tipped it down the drain before putting on a pot of coffee and spending the evening drinking coffee and sanding his boat.

That night Jenny realised she would not have two people who were always there for her.


	4. distress

**Disclaimer **_Nashville and NCIS aren't mine_

**Authors note **_Since the last chapter and this chapter, follow the general timeline of the last half of Nashville Season 1, e.g. Deacon and stacey break up, Rayna and Deacon get together, the paternity drama, and then this picks up after the accident. _

_Enjoy_

* * *

The Forgotten City

_Later that year . . . _

"Rayna Jaymes, involved in a RTA, driver, unconscious as found at scene. Possible massive internal bleeding, pupil response, weak pulse. . . "Said a doctor as the country queen's limp body was pushed away towards the operating room.

"Deacon Clayborne, passenger in a RTA, currently unconscious, was conscious when he was found. Possible intoxication, possible minor internal bleeding, and fractured ribs. . . "Another doctor said as the other half of the country singers heart was rolled off in another direction to another operating room.

It didn't take long for the private waiting room to become filled with the two people's families. On one side sat Lamar, Tandy, Bucky, Maddie and Daphne. All shell shocked. Just as Lamar got his daughter back he might lose her. Tandy might lose her confident. Bucky could lose the woman he saw as a daughter slash sister. Maddie and Daphne could lose their mother, their lifeline.

On the other side sat Scarlett with Gunner. His impromptu proposal had been ruined by the call, but he wouldn't be annoyed, because he knew she needed him. Then in-between the two groups sat Coleman. But he wasn't the only one scared of losing them both. Maddie was terrified that she was going to not only lose her mother but the man who she had just discovered was her father.

She stood up and walked over to Scarlett, the blonde smiled at her, through watery eyes. "You're my cousin right?" Questioned Maddie, softly and with a scared edge to her voice.

"Maddie don't do this now-"Began Tandy, but the teenager just turned around to glare at her, but before she could speak Scarlett spoke.

"It's fine. And yeah, I guess I am." She said with a small smile. Maddie nodded her heart breaking.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" she asked.

"Of course. Uncle Deacon is a fighter!"

"It's my fault!" Maddie choked out before she began to sob, and the up and coming music star pulled her into her hugging her and crying silently. Daphne looked confused, and walked over to her aunt and rested her head on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault Maddie, okay? None of this is your fault – none of it. Don't you ever blame yourself!" Scarlett demanded.

"but-"

"-but nothing. None of it."

From where he sat, Coleman watched the scene unfold, knowing someone was missing. He'd spoken to Jenny a lot more since she'd spoken to Rayna. He'd heard it in her voice that she wanted to make amends. Jenny had told him about how she had told Jethro; how he'd sworn to stay sober for her, to help. The older man may no longer be a youngster but he could tell when someone was in love. And he saw it there. As he looked around at Maddie, he saw a younger Jenny.

That was when he made the decision to let the sister know. He got out his phone and tested her, because not only did she have a right to know, but she could help. Maddie was in a very similar position to the one that Jenny had been in just months after her mother's death.

_Don't panic, but Ray was in an RTA. She's in surgery at Nashville hosp. It's serious. Will let u know when I know something. – Cole x_

His finger hovered over the send button, but one look at Maddie, sitting with Scarlett convinced him. Gently he pressed the button.

* * *

Jenny groaned as she looked at the stack of paperwork in front of her. For once she had gotten home before midnight, but by the looks of the looming pile in front of her she wouldn't be turning into bed anytime soon. On top of that she had a meeting with the SecNav come tomorrow afternoon as it seemed he'd decided she needed to change a few things. Joy to her!

Picking up another file she glanced over at her glass of unsatisfying orange juice. Banishing her thoughts she checked her phone and saw she'd received a test message from Coleman. Swiping the screen to unlock her phone, her jaw dropped. Without a second through she stood up and thanked the lord she was still dressed in her work clothes.

Walking into the hall she grabbed her bag which was still packed from her day, shoved on the shoes she'd been wearing for work and pulled on a purple woollen Jacket. With that she left her house, got in her car and began to drive. With her phone on speaker she booked herself on the next flight out.

* * *

It was morning by the time Jenny landed, and when she checked her phone she saw that she still had no message from Coleman which meant that her sister was still in surgery. Jenny walked into the airport toilets and looked in the mirror. She knew she had two spare blouses in her bag, but also didn't know how long she would be staying. So Jenny had bought a pale blue blouse from the shop and changed into it.

Now her hair was out of the French plait she had had it in whilst she was working in her study. And she'd touched up her makeup. With that done she left. Whilst she was on personal business the last thing the agency needed was pictured of their director looking a mess all over the front cover. So, straightened out she walked and hailed a cab.

The city she had grown up in flashed by her window, bringing back memories of shopping with her mother when she was younger. Remembering how when she got older she'd taken Tandy and Rayna out to get their mothers and fathers presents. Now it just felt like a stab in the heart. The driver had tried to make small talk however she'd brushed it off, not in the mood. Then the radio came on.

"_Last night Country music sensation Rayna Jaymes and her long term writing partner and lead guitarist Deacon Clayborne were involved in a road accident when the SUV they were driving in spun over. Both were later taken to Nashville hospital with what we are told are severe injuries. As of yet a press release had not been issues. In other news, Juliette Barnes held a memorial last night . . ."_

The words felt like she was being shot again. Like bullets, ripping through her heart. That was her sister they were talking about. "You heard that? Tragic innit, my wife loves her too. I hope she doesn't die though, I mean she's got two lil' girls 'asn't she. God bless 'em." Said the driver. "That what you are? Fan girl off t'go and hanker after a glimpse?"

"Something like that." Jenny answered.

"Well, if ya ask me . . ." He began, but they were there now, and she passed him a fifty dollar bill and left, muttering something about keeping the change as she went.

Jenny pushed past all the fans and walked into the building. She paused momentarily, remembering how much she despised hospitals, everything from the clinical smell the memories. Her high heeled Prada shoes made a noise on the shiny floor, when she got to the desk she straightened her black pencil skirt, and waited. Making sure her badge which she'd still had on, along with her gun was visible. She didn't even remember holstering it, but then again it was cause of habit.

"Can I help ya?" Questioned a woman. She was small and dumpy, and had brown hair which was greying at the roots slightly, almost as if it were time her highlights were re-done but work wouldn't allow for the time.

"Can you tell me where I can find Rayna Jaymes please?" Asked Jenny.

"Sorry darlin', family only." The woman aid and looked away.

"I am family; I'm her sister, Jennifer Shepard."

"Shepard? Well I know that ain't any relation."

"Look, my sister is somewhere in this hospital! Will you let me in?!"

"Sorry, all visitors must be confirmed by Mr Wyatt." Said the nurse forcefully. Jenny groaned, pulled her badge from her waist and flashed it, along with her ID.

"NCIS director Jennifer Shepard. If you don't let me in I will call anyone and everyone I have to, including the damn president!"

The woman looked over to see another woman, who Jenny guessed was her boss. There was a subtle nod and the nurse gave her directions. "There is a private family waiting room up there."

"Thank you!" Jenny said, before holstering her badge and heading off in the right direction. She ran a tired hand through her hair and wished to god she could just have shot the woman. Standing in the lift she checked her phone, but it was still only early, and no one would be at work yet. She put the phone on silent and shoved it in her bag. When the doors opened she could hear the sound of a man yelling. The familiar sound of Lamar Wyatt.

Taking a deep breath Jenny sighed, well here goes nothing . . .


	5. confrontation

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

**Author's note **_I just want to once more thank natbenson for her review, and y'all who followed this. Hope you enjoy, here goes . . ._

* * *

The Forgotten City

"We have been waiting here all night, and you have still not told me how she is! Now what the hell is going on?!" Shouted Lamar. "What damn good is it me funding half a hospital if I cannot get some answers." The sound of her father's yelling voice brought back many memories for Jenny as she walked around the corner. There he was, as large as life and apart from a few l=more lines on his face he hadn't changed a bit since the day he kicked her out. "Get me answers!"

Her heels clip-clopped against the tiled flooring as she walked, and that was what alerted him to her presence. She watched as he looked at her, as the flicker of reorganisation flared into a full blown fire. As his eyes widened, and jaw further tensed. But what surprised Jenny was that she found herself not caring. If he didn't like her, want her here, then so be it. But she wasn't about to leave.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bitterness in his voice. The last time Lamar Wyatt had seen the woman he thought of as a daughter was when she was eighteen, a borderline alcoholic and scared. When she left the house in her old clothes, a bag over her shoulder and heading for DC. Now she was stood in front of him, just a thread of the scared girl she had been.

"Unless you haven't realised my sister is fighting for her life!" Jenny said, in a calm tone laced with iciness.

"You lost the right to be her sister years ago, when you _left!_"

"When you kicked me out you mean?" The red head stated, her eyes a blaze with fire. She was standing up to the man who had made her leave her life behind.

"How the hell did you get up here anyway?!" He demanded. Jenny just smirked and moved her jacket so he could see the badge and gun.

"Well y'know, what fun is being the director of a federal agency if you can't get in anywhere?" She questioned, smirking.

"You head on the radio?"

"Actually I told her." Said Coleman emerging from a room Jenny guessed was the waiting room. He closed the door behind him, and Jen watched as the ice gaze of Lamar turned onto Coleman. But she also saw that it no longer did anything to him. There was not a single ounce of fear towards the Wyatt man. The man who had been the best friend Jenny could have over the years turned to her and smiled.

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?!" Lamar near enough shouted.

"Because Lamar, whilst you can disown her as much as you want, she is still Rayna's sister."

"She's-"Lamar began.

"You were still my father for eighteen years; I'm still the daughter of your late wife and the sister of your children. I'm here, and I'm staying." Jenny stated before turning to Coleman and walking into the waiting room.

It was small, painted in a mint green on the walls with blue carpets and a white ceiling. The chairs were fake plastic wood effect, with fake leather mint blue padding on them. They lined the edge of the room whilst in the middle sat a coffee table filled with magazines, books and underneath children's play toys. The room was littered with white plastic cups from the vending machine Jenny had spotted down the hall.

Everyone in the room was looking at her, obviously having heard the argument. There were the unfamiliar eyes of a young girl with light blonde hair, who Jenny guessed to be some relative of Deacons. Next to her sat a young man around the same age who Jenny guessed was the boyfriend. Sat near to them, was a young girl, around 13 she guessed, with brown hair, glasses and a pout on her face that looked exactly like Rayna's – Maddie Jenny concluded. At the other side of the room sat Tandy, eyes showing her realisation, and shock.

Next to her sister sat a slightly older man, who was looking worried and holding his phone. Jenny remembered him as being Rayna's manager; he was looking disapprovingly at her. Then there was another little girl curled up with the two. Head rested on Tandy's knee. Her bright blonde hair being stroked as her heavy eyes fluttered open, red and raw from crying – Daphne, Jenny decided.

"Jenny?" Tandy questioned, almost not believing her eyes.

"Hey Tandy." Jenny said softly, trying to smile and hope things would work out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, no longer sweet and caring, but harsh and accusing.

"The same reason you're here Tandy, the same reason you're all here. To find out if my sister is okay." Jenny said, sitting down in the middle of the room. She saw Bucky place a hand on Tandy's arm, telling her to leave it. She did, and Jenny knew that she had a long way to go with her sister.

They all sat in silence for a while, Jenny looking out of the blinded window, trying to accept the reality of the situation she was in. across the room Maddie was sat there racking her brains."You're my mum's sister?" Questioned Maddie.

"Yeah, I am." Said Jenny, softly. She looked at the little girl who was a year or so older than Rayna when Jenny left. Maddie was her splitting image, apart from the hair which she guessed she got from her father.

"So you're our aunt?"

"Maddie! That is enough. Try and get some sleep." Said Tandy, effectively stopping the conversation. Jenny stayed in the waiting room for a few hours, but soon enough it was nine o'clock and Jenny felt her phone vibrate. When she pulled it out she saw it was the Cynthia, and groaned.

"Y'all right?" Asked Coleman from beside her.

"Yeah, just work. I kinda left without telling my assistant." She said, looking at the screen. "I'm gonna go call in. Will ya come get me if they say anything?"

"Sure." Said Coleman.

"So you're walking out for someone else all over again?" Questioned Tandy.

"Look what do you want me to say Tandy? Seriously, you were there. Take off your damn rose tinted sunglasses and remember what he did!" Said Rayna, pointing at Lamar before walking out. She left the room and walked over to the big window at the end which held more waiting seats. She sighed and sat down. Everything was always so confusing.

Picking up her phone she dialled Cynthia and was relieved at the familiar voice. "Director Shepard's office." She answered formally.

"Cynthia it is Jenny." Said the red head.

"Director! Is everything okay?"

"Look, something has come up, family emergency, erm . . . I won't be in for a couple of days. Call Leon, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to take to reins." And with that she hung up. She was about to have a hell of a lot of explaining to do when Jethro and the SecNav got wind. That was something she was not looking forward to.


	6. support

**Disclaimer **_Nashville is not mine_

* * *

The Forgotten City

When Jenny returned to the small waiting room where they had all been told they could wait, she found it slightly emptier than she had left it. Lamar and Tandy were missing; however no one else seemed to notice her arrival. The red head walked over to where she had previously been sat, and returned to her seat. "They've gone to speak to mum's surgeon, they're taking a break." Said Maddie, from her seat. Jenny looked over to see her eldest niece flicking through some magazine.

"Thanks." Jenny said. The two people that had previously been near to Maddie had gone.

"They've gone to get coffee." Maddie added, making Jenny smirk.

"My mum always knew what I was thinking." Said Jenny, smiling at the resemblances between Maddie and the woman who was her grandmother.

"Mum never really speaks about her." Said Maddie.

"Your mama was only young when she died – younger than you. It's hard."

"You're my aunt then?" Maddie questioned straightening up and putting the magazine down, before moving to sit next to Jenny. Daphne was across the room, asleep on a snoozing Bucky's knee.

"Yeah, sweetie, I am."

"Why have we never met you? I mean, mum doesn't even talk about you." Maddie, stated, looking down. "Did something happen?"

Jenny sighed; the little girl was older than Rayna had been when everything kicked off. She seemed more mature too. After all Jenny, Rayna and Tandy's childhoods had been so sheltered that they barely even knew the real world existed. Back then Jenny hadn't told Rayna what was happening, and that had left them where they were today. It surely could do no more harm telling Maddie the truth. "Everyone has a different version of what happened Maddie. What I remember, is different to what Tandy and Rayna remember." Jenny sighed and looked up. "When I was eighteen, a few months after my mum's death, your grandfather – Lamar – he told me that he wasn't my father. I didn't know, I'd never even suspected. When I found out I went mad, I was angry at everyone. "Jenny looked at Maddie; her gaze had drifted through the story. Maddie looked comfortingly at her, urging her on. "I did my best, I mean, I tried to be a mother to your mum and aunt, but at the same time . . . I didn't know what to do, who I was. I lost it; I drank too much, stayed out too late. Then one day, Lamar he told me either I left, or he kicked me out. Your mum's eyes I was just walking out – leaving her. We never spoke again until a few months ago."

Maddie looked at her, and wiped a tear away. "I found letters, from you, to me and Daph in mum's wardrobe. You tried to keep in touch?"

"You're my nieces, I have always loved you, but . . . I don't hold it against your mum. She was trying to protect you."

"The other day . . . I." Maddie looked down, trying to keep a hold of her emotions like she had seen her mother do so many times over the years, more so in the last few months after the divorce. "I found a paternity test on me, my dad, he isn't my dad. Deacon is."

Jenny simply pulled the girl into her embrace and let her cry, she didn't care that Tandy was at the window, or that Bucky was waking up. She didn't care that Lamar would probably kick her out . . . all she cared about was giving her niece the comfort she wished she had been given. When Maddie calmed Jenny looked at her. "Sweetie, I know that a lot of people are gonna tell you they know how you feel – and you're not gonna believe them. But I do okay?" Maddie nodded.

"I just . . . I was so angry, and then I told Deacon, and . . ." She wiped more tears away. "That's why they crashed, because they were arguing and . . . I wanted them to be hurt y'know? I wanted them to hurt the way I did. I wanted them to feel how I felt, but I didn't want this."

"Oh, honey I know you didn't. Nobody at all thinks that you did."

"Now I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Deacon; he's uncle Deacon, he always has been, but now what am I meant to call him, dad? And my dad . . . no Teddy. What about him?"

"Maddie, I don't know the answers. But I do know that you chose what you want to happen. As annoyed as Deacon will be at your mum, and as annoyed as she will probably be, you are the most important one okay? Nothing has to change between you and Deacon or everything can chance. You do what you want, whether that is starting to spend some time together or whether that is ignoring him."

"What did you do?"

"Well, when I first found out I rung him, and we spoke. He was as annoyed and confused as I was. But then when I got kicked out he let me move in with him. But my situation was different."

"Were you annoyed at your mum?"

"At first I was, a little maybe." Jenny blinked a few times, banishing the tears. She knew that Tandy was now at the door, listening. But Maddie was the sole source of Jenny's attention for the time being. "I was annoyed she'd made my life seem like a lie y'know? But, my mum was gone, and I wasn't getting her back. I decided that even though I didn't agree with what she'd done, I figured she did what she thought was right. I didn't want to tarnish my memories, do you understand?"

"What if I lose her?" Maddie asked, a sob breaking in her through as she said the words. "I'm annoyed but I love her, and I don't want to lose her. I just . . . I just want the truth . . . I want her to hug me and tell me everything will be okay!" She said before breaking into sobs. Jenny pulled her into a hug once more, tears forming in her own eyes.

"Maddie, you're mama, she is a fighter. I may not have been close with her for a long time, but she is a fighter. Do you remember the first time you fell off your bike after your stabilizers were off?"

"Yeah." Said Maddie, confused at the relevance.

"What did you do?"

"I grazed by knee. It was bleeding, mum put a plaster on and told me to try again, but I waited until the next day."

"Your mama, you know what she did?" Maddie shook her head. "Well, she fell off the curb, and she grazed her knee too. I ran over, and she just stood up, got back on her bike, and rode all the way to the end of the street and back. She's a fighter your mama, and just like then, she's gonna fight. Because she has you, and Daph. And I know how much she loves you."

"Thank you Aunt Jenny." And the little girl hugged her aunt. A lump formed in Jenny's throat as she heard the word 'aunt' being directed at her. Something, she was sure she'd been sure she'd never hear. Maddie felt like she had finally found someone who understood her, and then Tandy coughed.

Jenny looked over, and found herself the figment of Lamar and Tandy's glares. Jenny smiled at Maddie before getting up and beginning to walk out. "Whether you two like it or not, she needed someone, and in case you have forgotten I've been in her shoes." Jenny said, barely above a whisper. She then walked out of the room and headed out of the building.

Her emotions were on override, her head was swimming and her eyes felt like a river was about to stream out filled with tears. She walked out to the back exit and stood there, letting the cold breeze whip against her face. Jen managed to swallow her crying, closing her eyes, butterflies in her stomach and hands and arms shaking.

Then her phone rang, and she groaned, fishing it out of her bag that she still had over her shoulder and had been there throughout the conversation with Maddie. Looking at the caller ID she saw it was the SecNav she groaned once more, answering it. "Jennifer, where are you? Your assistant won't tell me-"

"-She doesn't know." Said Jenny, still trying to control her emotions.

"Jennifer I don't know how many times I have told you about slipping detail. I thought after the shoot out we'd gotten over all this!"

"There was a family emergency." She said, rubbing a hand down her face.

"Jennifer, in the nicest possible way, you have no family." He stated bluntly.

"Well that is where you are wrong, and I've not been truthful." Jenny turned her head when she heard a door open and saw Tandy emerge out. "Look sir in all honesty, I've got a lot on here. There is a whole part of me that no one knows about."

"Jennifer, what is going on?"

"My sister was in a car accident and has been in surgery for nearing 10 hours."

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Dammit Director Shepard, you need security detail."

"I am in a hospital, and I doubt I will be leaving!"

"Where?!"

"Nashville." And with that she hung up and leant back against the wall again. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Work?" Tandy asked, as softly as she had spoken to her sister in decades.

"Yeah, my boss wanting to know why I slipped my detail."

Tandy sighed, mimicking Jenny's position. She felt a small sense of pride as she listened to her sister. Proud that even completely on her own she had managed to make something of herself. "Maddie is singing your praises up there. She's smitten by you."

"Rayna's lucky to have them. She's going through a lot, I was a good five years older and it still haunts me. She needs people, this whole thing isn't helping."

Tandy looked around, wondering whether she would ever manage to forgive her sister. And even though she felt pride and even a small sense of gratitude towards her sister, she still couldn't forgive her. "Well thank you, as much as I hate to admit it, you've really helped her." And with that Tandy walked away, back up to the waiting room Jenny leant back and sighed, at least it was a start.

* * *

_Washington DC_

The Secretary of the Navy paced Director Shepard's office. He knew something was going on, and after the phone call he knew that she would not want just any strange bunch of agents with her. He also knew that there was only one person he know of that was close enough to her, that she'd even consider letting in. He opened the door and poked his head out to look at the secretary. "Get me agent Gibbs, now." He stated.

"Of course sir." Said Cynthia with a warm smile before picking up the phone and calling down the bull pen. Minutes later Gibbs walked into the outer office and straight into the main office. He stood there looking at the SecNav, wondering where Jenny was.

"She's not here." Said the SecNav, watching as the senior agent's face turned into a frown.

"You fired her?"

"If I did I think the whole of the agency would know about it, as well as the whole of DC."

"I'd have to agree." Said Jethro.

"She's got a family emergency, slipped her detail. I didn't even know she had any family."

"No, neither did I." Said Gibbs, they'd been honest with each other lately, and that was one big thing to not know. "What do you want me for?"

"I want you to go and see her, to be her detail until she returns."

"Why me?"

"Because Gibbs, you are the only person that I know of who I think she will let inn. I know you're close. Just watch out for her."

"Where?" Gibbs asked, not arguing. If Jenny needed him then he would be there for her.

"Nashville. You're flight is booked. Leave DiNozzo in charge, and go pack."


	7. similarity

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

* * *

The Forgotten City

Deacon Clayborne sat in his room of Nashville hospital thinking of one person and one person only. The room was bright, with white walls, floors and ceiling, the left side of the room was dominated by a large window. As he looked out he could see the car park stretch out, then the road, and then fields. It wasn't a bad view; if he squinted he was pretty sure he could just about see the farm houses that sat watching out over their land.

Beside him sat Scarlett, she had a leather bound book on her knee and was jotting down lyrics. As he looked at her, he couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of Rayna. Even though they were absolutely no relation, she had so many similar qualities. The way she'd just sit there writing, then every now and again scribble things out. The way she'd go back and sing the lyrics to herself, occasionally letting the odd note fall from her lips.

Deacon learnt further back into the pillows. He'd been away a few hours now, and Scarlett had been sat there ever since. The thoughts of Rayna wouldn't leave his mind. He was annoyed with her, there was no denying that. But at the same time he felt like he'd betrayed her, proven her right even. She hadn't told him because she was scare he'd lose it, and he had. He'd lost it and his sobriety. When Scarlett had told him she was still in surgery, he'd felt his heart break. His drinking, that might cause him to lose her.

His head hurt. Whilst he hadn't had many serious injuries, those he had were fiddly and had taken a while to fix. Now he just had a few cracked ribs, a concussion, and a whopping gash on his head. Then he thought of Maddie, his daughter who was waiting to find out if her father's drinking had caused her mother to crash. He sighed, and felt Scarlett look up. But then there was a subtle soft knock at the door.

A few hours had passed since the conversation between Jenny and Tandy, and Rayna was finally out of surgery. Tandy and Lamar didn't want the girls seeing their mother hurt and in pain, so they'd left them in the waiting room with Coleman and Jenny. Reluctantly with Jenny in both of the Wyatt's cases. Jenny had then decided that she would go and tell deacon Rayna was awake. She also wanted to talk to the man whom she had so many similarities with.

So she'd left the waiting room and was now stood at the doorway to the man in questions room. Jenny saw Scarlett sat by her uncle's bed side and realised that the young blonde singer was a lot closer to her family than Jenny had ever been to hers. And in some ways that made the red head slightly jealous.

"Hi." Said Jenny, smiling softly. "I thought that you'd want to know that Rayna is out of surgery, she's been put into a chemically induced coma for the moment though." She said softly. Scarlet and Deacon both smiled and thanked her.

"You were in DC?" Said Deacon, trying to place Jenny's face.

"Yeah, I'm Rayna and Tandy's big sister." Jenny replied softly. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you a moment?"

"I need to go home and shower." Said Scarlett, kissing her uncle's cheek. "I will see you later."

Scarlett smiled at Jenny before getting up and leaving the room. Jenny stayed still for a moment before taking the seat Scarlett had been sat in. She sat down and smiled, not knowing how to broach the subject. "How are you?"

"I'll mend; some things will take more working on." He said, smiling.

"The drink?"

"You know?"

"Yeah, and I know how hard it is, just don't let it win. I've relapsed enough times to know. And this time you have Maddie."

Deacon sighed, and leant back."Sometimes I think that she'd be better off with Teddy." He didn't know why he was talking to her, hell he barely even knew her. But at the same time, she was easy to talk to, she knew about his alcoholism, and she looked like she needed someone to talk to as well.

"She needs you, right now she needs you. Teddy isn't even out there."

"With all due respect, I don't know you and you don't know what she is going through."

"Yeah, I do actually. I was in her position when I was eighteen, only difference is that I had no mum and Lamar kicked me out. Right now she doesn't know who to trust, and you are the only one who is in the same boat as her. If she sees you being strong, then it'll give her strength."

He just nodded.

"Look, I once asked my dad if he was angry with my mum for not telling him about me. He turned around and said he was, but why should that mean he had to be angry at me? That's the best piece of advice I can give you other than don't drink." He looked at her, silently wondering what had kicked off between this woman and the one he loved. But she spoke sense, and for that he appreciated her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said softly. "And keep that niece close, I'd do anything to have mine look at me like that."

With that Jenny stood up and left the room. She knew his eyes were on her, that his mind would be full of questions, but she'd said all that she needed to, and for now he had enough on his mind not to have to worry about her problems too. Slipping back into the waiting room she saw Tandy was trying to get the girls to go home and have something to eat and sleep for a while.

"But I want to see mum!" Said Daphne, arms crossed and pouting in a way which much reminded Jenny of Tandy when she was younger.

"And this is not fair!" Maddie added, still sat down and glaring up at her aunt.

"Look your mama is not ganna wake up for a while; I promise you she will be there when we come back sweetie. But you both have not eaten properly since last night, nor have you slept properly. I primes we will come back."

"I want to stay. I'm old enough." Said Maddie and Tandy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in stress. Jenny walked over.

"Your Aunt Tandy is right guys." Said Jenny, looking at them both. "I mean your mama's always wants you to eat properly and got to bed right? She wouldn't be happy if she woke up and found that you hadn't been. Heck, she'd moan at Tandy like mad – you don't want her in trouble d'ya?"

"No." Daphne grumbled before yawning, and reluctantly taking her aunts hand.

"I'll come." Said Maddie. "If Aunt Jenny comes."

"Sweetie, no. I'm gonna go book a hotel, and then I'm gonna come back tomorrow, promise."

Maddie looked at Tandy. "Please?" She asked.

"Fine, Jenny can come back with us." Tandy said, watching as the girls smiled in triumph and went to get their things.

"You don't have to do this." Jenny said softly.

"No, but if it makes Maddie happy then what harm can it do." And with that the family all left. The sound of Lamar arguing with some surgeon making them all smirk in amusement. Whilst things might not be great, and Jenny knew she and Lamar would never again be close, there was a ray of hope when it came to the rest of the family. For now though, all anyone wanted was food, sleep and for Rayna to wake up. If they got all of that they life was sure to seam a whole lot brighter.


	8. connection

**Disclaimer **_Nashville and NCIS are not mine_

**Author's note **_JIBBS is beginning!_

* * *

The Forgotten City

Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had her laptop on her knee, glasses perched on the end of her nose. The girls had gone to bed as soon as their plates had been cleared, and Jenny had taken the time to pick up her laptop and respond to the masses of emails that had collected since her spontaneous departure from DC. Her eyes were raw and tired, the lids wanting to close but she didn't let them. Instead she looked over at her mobile phone with its flashing screen. Picking up she saw that the caller ID was Jethro. "Hey." She answered, leaning back and ignoring her laptop for a while.

"Where are you Jen?" He questioned gruff and straight to the point as usual.

"I'm dealing with some family stuff." She said, closing her eyes and wondering whether he would leave it, or after months of them growing closer he would want to know more.

"Jenny, you basically told us you don't have any family." He stated, wanting to know if she was going to talk.

"It's really complicated, okay? But I'm safe, and I'm fine, and I'll be back when things get sorted. You got any cases?" She asked, wanting to swerve the conversation away from her.

"Actually, SecNav sent me to Nashville. DiNozzo is in charge at the moment." He stated, almost hesitantly waiting for the explosion he was sure was bound to follow.

"For god's sake!" She cursed under her breath. "I guess I should have realised that he wouldn't let me walk around on my own huh?"

"He doesn't want to lose the director of NCIS. I guess it wouldn't look too good on his CV." Gibbs stated, with a chuckle as he tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"I guess not." She said, a small smile forming.

"Where are you Jenny? I can't be your detail when I don't know where you are." He stated as he looked around the coffee shop he was currently sat in.

"I'm staying with family. Book a hotel and I'll meet you tomorrow morning at the hospital café. And I'll explain a few things, I think I need to." She said, realising that she had lied to him a lot, but more so that being in Nashville, staying with her nieces', it was all beginning to get to her. She was scared of messing up and confused about what would happen when Rayna woke up.

"Alright." He stated, sighing and running a tired hand down his face. "Jenny are you okay?" He questioned. In the last few months he'd seen firsthand how some days she wouldn't even think about drinking, and then other days it was like prying the bottle from her hand. But he knew she needed him, and he just hoped that she would be okay.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. It's just . . . I don't know, it's a lot to take in I guess."

"If you need me, I'm here Jen, whenever."

Tandy stood at the door, watching her sister on the phone, and Tandy saw something that she had never seen in her sister. She saw that this woman was scared of losing the person on the other end of the phone. And from what she could hear, it seemed like her sister was in love, but denying herself the right. "I know, and I appreciate it Jethro, you'll never know how much."

"Alright, see ya tomorrow?" He questioned, wanting to keep the meeting set in stone.

"Yeah, and I won't run again, don't worry."

The line went dead, and the red head turned back to her computer screen, scanning through the email before she hit send, then looking up. She felt her cheeks blush ever so slightly at her sister having heard the conversation with Jethro. "Wine?" Tandy asked, softly, but still with and edge that told Jenny she was no forgiven.

"No, thank you." Jenny replied a little too swiftly and in turn making Tandy raise an eyebrow. "I went too far with the bottle, and it lost me everything." She said, looking at her sister as she left the room. Jenny sighed once more and began to write another email. Then her sister came back in with two mugs of hot chocolate and that made Jenny smile. The older red head turned off her laptop and removed her glasses from her nose.

The pair sat in silence for a moment, watching as their marshmallows slowly turned into that soft creamy gloop that stayed on top of your drink. Then Tandy realised that although jenny was her sister she barely knew her. "Are you married? Do I . . . erm, do I have any more nieces or a nephew?" The younger red head asked shyly.

"No, I erm . . . I lost the only guy I've ever loved, we're friends now but . . ." Jenny sighed, it was hard to talk about things that she barely even admitted to herself. "There is too much water under the bridge. I'm married to the job, never had time for anything else." She looked at Tandy and saw her nodding.

"Your sober now? I mean, properly?" She questioned, remembering the comment about alcoholism.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Erm , a few years. I mean . . . after my father died I started, and I've been to rehab four times. IT's thanks to Coleman I'm still here. But I've relapsed before; and I'm not saying it won't happen again. But I have someone who cares now, a friend."

"Look, I'm going to be honest. I know you and Rayna spoke before all this kicked off, and me and her spoke about it. Whatever you said to her, it made her want to talk to you again, and if all of this hadn't of blown up I think she would have." Jenny looked over in disbelief. "Whilst Rayna is in her coma and with Teddy being a no show, I'm taking charge o the girls, and I think that it's beneficial for Maddie you being here. So until Ray wakes up, I'd like you to stay."

"Of course." Jenny stated, giving her sister a smile. Tandy returned it, stood up and said she was off to bed. Leaving Jenny sat on the couch with her hot chocolate, wondering how things were going to play out.


	9. sugar and cream

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

**Author's note **_I'm not too happy with this, and sorry for the lack of Nashville at the moment, there WILL be Deyna to come. I promise. Hope y'all enjoy this, and sorry if it's not too great._

* * *

The Forgotten City

The next morning Jenny was the first to wake in the house. It was only 5:30 am when she rolled out of the bed she was sleeping in, but habits are hard to break, and she knew that she had a million and one things she needed to do before they went to the hospital. So the red head got up, showered and changed into the same skirt as the previous day, and a fresh blouse. She was grateful that she wasn't a messy person otherwise it would not be a good look.

Not wanting to wake anyone up; she towel dried her hair loosely before applying her makeup and heading downstairs. Once down she did the most important chore of the day: make coffee. Then, with a steaming mug she turned her laptop on and set about sorting through her emails once more. It was not long before the symbol popped up saying that the SecNav was online, and then his call came through. Jenny groaned and plugged a pair of her earphones in so that the whole house didn't hear the conversation. She guessed it must run in the job – not sleeping.

His picture popped up on the screen and she tried to smile, but there were too many things on her mind. Her sister was in a coma, her nieces were needing her, her . . . well Lamar was ignoring her existence and she was hours away from having to see Jethro and explain everything to him. Talking to her boss was not high on her level of priorities.

"Sir." She said, the smile finally breaking through. He was dressed in his usual work attire, however it looked as though he was sat home and not yet in the office.

"Director Shepard. Considering you're on 'compassionate leave' you're up early." He stated, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Guess it's hard to break bad habits sir. Plus there are a few things I want to clear up work wise myself. Speaking of which, is Vance covering me?"

"Yes, he didn't seem to mind too much." The older man stated and Jenny had to hold back a smirk. Vance would do anything to get in the director's chair. She'd had to wrangle it off him back when she'd been fully recovered from the dinner incident. "Seaming as I seem to actually have your full attention would you mind telling me exactly what is going on that take precedence over your job?"

Jenny sighed and ran a hand through her still damp hair. "My sister was in a car accident along with her . . . band leader. She's in a coma; I'm staying with my other sister and two nieces at the moment." Jenny watched as the SecNav let the information sink in.

"Why did you keep all of your family a secret? There is no record of it on your file Jennifer." The red head paused momentarily, deciding how best to answer it.

"A few months after my mother died I went to live with my biological father, when I went, my sisters stayed with their father. I hadn't had any contact with them until a few months ago since I was 18."

The SecNav seemed to take ages to respond, but Jenny decided that it was probably a lot of things to learn in such a short period of time. "Alright, I'll inform Leon that he is acting director until your return. IF agent Gibbs there?"

"No, I'm meeting with him this morning, it was late last night and my nieces had just got settles." A small smile fell across her boss's lips at the comment.

"You sound like an aunt already Jennifer. Well tell Agent Gibbs he is to remain with you until your return, I know that it is a bit of a tedious task and waste of such an experienced agent, however I think he needs some time away from work anyway. And you have a habit of losing your detail director." The red head simply smirked. If she was honest she would rather had Jethro as her detail that some agent who didn't know her. Especially if things took a turn for the worse and she couldn't keep her emotions under lock and key anymore. Or if she needed a drink – he was the only one she wanted there.

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it. I will be back as soon as circumstances allow, but if there is an emergency I will still be available on my mobile."

"I'm sure Leon can manage, he's eager enough." Said the SecNav before there was a voice calling him in the background. "My wife is calling me, I must go. My best wishes to your sister Jennifer, and take care of yourself, no more diving in front of bullets."

"Thank you sir." And with that the screen went dead and returned to her emails. Pulling her earphones out she unplugged them and took a sip of her now cold coffee – causing her to pull a face of disgust.

* * *

By the time seven o'clock came around jenny's hair had dried into its natural style, big curls, something she barely ever let it do. When Tandy came down she looked like she had barely slept, and Jenny guessed that was pretty true. Her sister was dressed as casually as she got, in a pair of dark washed boot cut jeans and a soft cashmere black jumper. Her hair was pulled away from her face, when she turned to jenny she furrowed her blouse at the change of clothes. "Where'd you get the blouse?" she asked her voice still groggy from the few hours of sleep she had gotten.

"When you're an agent you learn to carry a change of top, when you're a director you learn to carry a change of wardrobe." Tandy smirked slightly, before grabbing the pot of coffee, filling her own up and topping Jenny's up as well. "The girls awake?"

"I dunno, didn't want to wake them, Daphne went out like a light but I think Maddie was still awake when I headed up. I don't want to interrupt what little sleep they will get." Tandy stated as she began to rummage for something to eat. "You want anything?" She asked, but Jenny shook her head.

"Don't do breakfast." Jenny answered honestly, and Tandy turned around, noting how thin her sister was she guessed that the older red head generally didn't do food. But she chose to say nothing, and instead pulled out a box of muesli from the back of the cupboard, tipped some in a bowl and added a splash of milk and sat down. It was only a couple of minutes later that Daphne came down. Jenny's heart melted, she had red eyes and was clutching a teddy bear to her chest. As soon as she saw Jenny and Tandy, her eyes filled with tears and she went to go and sit on her aunt's knee.

"Can I have some juice?" Daphne asked quietly, and Jenny stood up, so that the little girl didn't have to move. Tandy nodded to the fridge and Jenny grabbed the carton and filled a glass with orange.

"You want something to eat?" The director asked, flicking into aunt mode.

"Pop tart?" Daphne answered, making her aunt smile.

"Is it a weekend missey?" Questioned Tandy, knowing the girls were only allowed the toaster pastry at a weekend.

"Erm . . . "Said Daphne, pouting a little until her aunt gave in.

"Go on then. They're in the cereal cupboard Jenny." The younger woman said and the red head smiled back, before asking 1 or 2, and being told 2, they didn't know when they'd next get to eat after all. So the red head popped the two tarts with the pink icing and sprinkles into the toaster. The sickly sweet smell making her stomach turn.

Not long after Maddie came down, already dressed in a pair of leggings and a baggy pale green sweater that Tandy knew belonged to Rayna. But she kept quiet, knowing the eldest daughter had been through enough as it was. Her hair was damp at the ends from a shower and naturally waved slightly. She had bags under her eyes and was fed up. She walked over to the toaster and sorted her own breakfast, smiling only at Jenny who was stood there drinking coffee. "Can I have some of that?" She asked her aunt who she had only known for a day.

"You don't like coffee!" Daphne stated, glaring at her older sister.

"Yeah, will if I want to stay awake I'm gonna need it stupid!" Maddie replied.

"Hey, she's allowed to try it, now, don't argue!" Tandy stated whilst stroking the blonde's hair. Jenny poured some into the pink mug with Maddie written on it and turned to the little girl.

"You want to add some sugar and cream?" Maddie looked into Jenny's mug and shook her head. She took a sip and then stuck her tongue out.

"Eww!" She mumbled, no wanting to prove her little sister right. Jenny smirked at the girl, who looked up at her. "Maybe I'll have a lot of cream and sugar." Both older red heads just smiled.

* * *

By the time nine o'clock came around, they were all back at the hospital. Tandy, Maddie and Daphne had gone into the hospital whilst Jenny went to the café to find Jethro. He was sat at the back with his hands wrapped around a white mug of steaming coffee. He looked up to see her walking in and smiled, signalling for another cup. She sat down next to him and he saw that she looked tired and worried. Looking down she saw a duffle bag and looked back at him, assuming he would have left his clothes at the hotel. "For you, figured that you would want to have a change of clothes." The red head smiled at him.

"Thank you Jethro." She said honestly.

"Why you here Jen?" He asked, watching as she took a sip from the mug of extra strong coffee. She just sighed before honestly explaining the whole story. She'd never told it to anyone, not the whole thing honestly anyway. But she did, she told him everything, how she'd turned to drink, her sisters . . . and when she finished he leant over and took her hand, squeezing it slightly. But it lingered there a little too long. She met his eyes and smiled, trying to ignore the chemistry that was starting up between them all over again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, when they were together they never spoke about family or history, but recently, he thought she would have.

"I blocked it out, tried to ignore it I guess." She sighed and looked down. "Part of me was ashamed, but it hurt. Talking, remembering the life I had and could have had if I'd done thing differently, it hurt. And now I'm here . . . I just want to do right by them. All of them." She'd told him about Maddie when she told him about her, how she was going through the same thing. "I want to be able to care for them like a big sister and auntie should do I guess."

"And who is gonna care for you Jenny?" He asked, she looked up, surprised at the comment.

"I've managed to get by alone long enough, I have you as a friend . . . I don't need caring for Jethro."

"Everyone needs someone to look out for them Jenny, I've got you. Let me care for you, be there for you." He said, and she looked in his eyes and found herself nodding.

"Okay."

"And maybe, at some point we could do something about changing that 'friend' bit. Maybe now we've been honest . . ." He began, leaving the sentence hanging.

"You'd give me a second chance?" She asked, staring in his mesmerising blue eyes, forgetting momentarily where they were and why. She'd wanted to be with him for years, and if she'd known that telling him about her secrets would allow for it, Jenny would have done it a long time ago.

He leant over and looked in her eyes too. HE didn't know why all of a sudden he wanted to cross the line that she had drawn all those years ago when she first became director. But something in her eyes, since he'd tipped away all of his bourbon so she wasn't alone, since they'd become friends again, and now, knowing the truth about things . . . he wanted to make her happy. Jethro wanted to see her smile as bright and laugh like she had back when she had been his probie. But finding out that Jenny had nearly lost her sister, it made him realise that neither was getting any younger, he wanted to live the rest of his life with her. And sod what anyone though; he could be romantic and sensitive when he wanted to be.

He didn't answer her with words; he'd never been very good with words anyway. So instead he leant in and softly captured her lips, when they parted she looked up at him. "We shouldn't do this Jethro, there are rules . . ." But he kissed her again, and all of her worries were forgotten.

"I don't care Jenny, I know I never said it back then, but I love you, I really do." Jenny looked in his eyes and smiled. Then her mobile beeped and she looked down to find a text from Maddie.

_You need to get up here now, it's mum, something's happened. –Maddie x_

And as fast as the romantic moment had come, it was gone as the pair rushed up to Rayna's hospital room, both preparing themselves for the worst.

* * *

_review please!_


	10. remembering

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

* * *

"And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine"

_Taylor Swift, The best day_

* * *

The Forgotten City

_She had no idea how long she'd been there now, seconds, minutes, hours, days? Stuck in this one room, the one place she had always been so desperate to escape: her child hood bedroom. The place where her life had been created, moulded, edited and refined. The room where she had wondered questioned and dream. When she had escaped to, to laugh, cry and love, to become her own person when the world seamed against her. _

_The walls painted in a mint green colour, one wall had a flowery paper which was almost hidden behind posters, and pictures. Posters of her idols, of Johnny Cash, of Don Williams and the Bellamy Brothers. Posters stuck up with blobs of blue tack, Rayna and her mother, Rayna and friends, dogs, boys. . . The wall that could almost show the girl whose room this was. _

_Everything was the same, the tapes sat by the player, the radio tuned to the country station, and the areal taped into place so that it would pick up her favourite station. There was the bed covers in their pale mint colour, a small melody of musical notes printed along the top. When Rayna had found herself in the room she had stood up and tried to walk out of the door, only to find that she was walking into a mirror image of the same room the singer had been trying to leave._

_The sheets smelt like they had when her mother had been alive, a mixture of Jasmine, pear and cherry blossom, all moulding together, bringing back to her the memories of the says as a child that she had tried to help with the washing. Memories of smiling and laughing, but mainly memories of her mother. The door opened, scaring the singer as she looked over. _

_There stood a woman who Rayna had never thought she would ever see; her mother. With red hair slightly brighter than her youngest daughters, nearer to Jenny's shade. Looking not a day older than she had when she had left them on that tragic day all those years ago. When so many hearts had broken and dreams had been shattered; lives turned upside down. Rayna watched as he mothers eyes filled with tears before she walked over and sat on the end of her daughters bed in the same way she had done so many times when Rayna was a little girl. _

_The singer couldn't believe her eyes until she reached out to touch her and her mother spoke. "You can't touch me Rayna; I'm not really here, just like you're not." She said softly, as the mother placed a piece of hair behind her daughter's ear. And even though Rayna knew her mother was just a ghost, she felt her fingers against her skin. "You shouldn't be here sweetheart." Said her mother. _

"_Where am I?" Rayna asked. _

"_A place to rest, to decide what you want, and get better." Her mother replied in a soft voice. "You make me proud little girl, look at you! Two amazing girls, who love you."_

"_I've wrecked everything mum." _

"_No darling, you haven't. You made a choice, just as me and your father did with Jenny. But you have a chance to make things better, you have a chance to make it work, to be a family; you, Maddie, Daphne and Deacon." Rayna looked away at Deacon's name and her mother felt her pain. "I never got to be with the man I truly loved my darling, but you can be. You can have the world, because in time he will forgive you." _

"_Why should he? I lied to him, I screwed everything up." _

_Her mother wiped away her own tears and looked back at her little girl, crying as a grown woman. "You'll make it work, for Maddie, and then one day for you. But you have to let them help, all of them, even Jenny. I've seen her too many times since I left you all, too many times."_

"_But she left! She left me when I needed her." _

"_Your sister regrets what she did every single day. And what she told you, that was the truth Rayna." Her mother placed her fingers over Rayna's heart, even though the woman could not feel her. "She was always with you, in here, just as I am."_

"_I'm scared." _

"_I know you are." Her mother stood up, and smiled proudly at her daughter. "I have to go Rayna; you don't have long left here."_

"_Don't go mum, please?"_

"_I you have your own children now sweetheart, and you'll do right by them. I love you." And just as fast as the woman had appeared, her mother was gone again, and Rayna was left in the room all alone, reflecting on the words that the woman had said. There was almost a hint of something when Jenny's name came up, like she was annoyed with her daughters for disowning their sister. But the red head was also troubled by the fact that her mother had seen Jenny too often, was her sister constantly ill? Injured? _

_Rayna lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, burying her face in the sheets so she could smell the comforting smell. So she could remember better times, and contemplate what she would do when she was back in the same place as her family. And slowly she began to drift off into a deep sleep._

* * *

Jenny almost ran back up to the floor where her sister was lying comatose. Gibbs behind her, surprised by how determined she was. Still trying to absorb what had happened. But when they got up there and they walked into the waiting room he took a step back and watched as the scene unfolded in front of him.

"Jenny!" Maddie said as she saw her aunt walk in. The girl then left Scarlett's side where she had been, after deciding she liked the blonde girl and walked over to Jenny before hugging her. The older red head was taken back but hugged her back, before looking around the room. "What's going on?" She questioned looking at all the sad faces, and then she realised that something had happened.

Maddie looked around the room and realised that no one was planning on explaining what was happening so she did. "Mum's . . . she flat lined." Said Maddie, wiping away a few stray tears. "They managed to get a heart beat back but . . . they're not sure, what is going to happen."

Jenny closed her eyes and hugged Maddie. "Oh sweetheart." Gibbs watched as his former partner switched to aunt mode instantly, but he knew she was finding it hard. Even if she didn't speak to her family she still cared, she was bound to.

"Who is he?" Lamar asked piping up from over in the corner.

"You're asking now?" Coleman questioned, rapidly getting annoyed with the older man.

"He's . . . a friend." Jenny said, looking at Jethro, not knowing what to say. "But he's also my partner and acting as my protection detail."

"Get him out, it's family only." The older man said, again not caring. "In fact you go as well. You haven't cared about her for the last eighteen years so why should you start now?!" He said standing up and walking towards her.

"He's not leaving, and neither am I. As much as you don't like it she is still my sister." Jenny said a lot calmer than she was, and a lot more pleasantly that Lamar.

"You lost the right to be her family, to be anyone's family the moment that you left! The moment you walked out!"

"I'm not doing this now." Jenny said heading to sit down.

"I don't give a damn, get out!"

"No!" Maddie Shouted, making everyone stare. "I know you don't want her there, I know that, but she is sorry! All of you need to accept that she is here, and I want her here. She is the only one who understands, and she didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Maddie, this is nothing to do with you." Lamar stated.

"But it is. Jenny is mine and Daphne's aunt, and seeming as out mum is lying in that room, and my dad is somewhere else fighting for his life, I want everyone I can get. So please, can y'all just forgive her?" Maddie said softly, and everyone went silent, Jenny smiled at the girl and she came and sat down beside her. Gibbs watched and felt like he was out of place, but then Jenny looked over and smiled, nodding her head to the seat beside her. And when he sat down she rested her head on his shoulder as they all waited for news.


	11. comfort

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

* * *

The Forgotten City

It seemed like an eternity that they sat there waiting, in a room where the atmosphere could be cut with a knife. Twelve o'clock came around and Tandy, along with Lamar and Bucky all took Maddie and Daphne to get some lunch. They're lives were a mess, yet Tandy wanted the girls to have a relatively normal eating schedule. The last thing she wanted was either of them two getting ill. Jenny and Jethro didn't get an invite, but neither seconded why.

Scarlett and Gunner had left to go and see Deacon, and Coleman had gone, after saying that he had to go and do some work. So Jenny and Jethro were the only two in the waiting room. She leant her head softly against his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. She smiled softly, loving the feeling that someone still cared. "You alright Jenny?" He questioned, wanting to make sure that the situation was causing repercussions for her, and that she really was okay.

"Just scared I guess." She said, turning to look at him. "I've never had the family thing, well not in a long time. This, this is the closest I've been to them all. And to think that I could lose it, that I could lose Rayna. It scares me. I've lost too many people."

"You've got me Jen." He said, ever so softly, and then he kissed her lips, just as the door flew open. They pulled apart, and looked over.

"Oh, sorry, is this a bad time?" Questioned Scarlett from the door.

"No, what is it? Has something happened?" Jenny asked, and although Gibbs was not impressed with being interrupted he didn't say anything. For now she had her family as her main priority.

"Everything is fine, Deacon wants to talk to you, sorry to scare you." Said Scarlett and Jenny stood up, telling Jethro that she would be back soon. He decided to go and get coffee, whilst calling DiNozzo for a sitrep.

As Jenny walked down the corridors behind Scarlett she had to laugh. "Put some damn shoes on girl." Jenny said, making the younger woman laugh. When they got to her uncle's room, the blonde let the pair be. Jenny sat down on the chair and smiled.

"Hey." He said voice still groggy with morphine.

"Hey." She replied. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah." He said. "Is she awake?" But Deacon knew by just the look on her face that she wasn't.

"I'm sorry."

Deacon closed his eyes momentarily and sighed, leaning further into his pillows. "Do they know anything?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"No, nothing new. But I'll tell you when I know something." She said, leaving out the bit about her sister flat lining. That was something he didn't need to know. "Do you want me to get Coleman up here? If you need a counsellor I mean? He's good."

"I know he is, he's my sober companion." He said, confused at how Rayna's sister knew him.

"I guess he was mine too."

"The funny thing is, I don't even want a drink. I want to rid the world of the stuff. It lost me Rayna, it lost me 13 years of Maddie's life, and now . . . it might lose me them all for good."

Jenny shook her head. "I may not be very close to my sister Deacon, but if I know anything about her, I know that she is a fighter."

They sat in silence for a while, both lot in thoughts of what the drink had done to their lives. "You seam happier today." He stated.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She just smiled, deciding not to rub his nose in the fact that she had someone she loved with her and holding her hand. They stayed like that for a while. Talking about things, explaining things. Deacon had asked to see Jenny because in some ways he could relate to her, she seemed out of everyone in the Wyatt family the one who was the most down to earth. He could tell that she had lost everything at one point or another. She'd dealt with the same problems as him, and still was. When Jethro ventured to find her an hour later, he saw the pair of them laughing. He felt a pang of jealousy, but as soon as Jenny saw him, he saw a light brighten. And he knew that she was simply trying to be the other mans friend.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by pretty monotonously. They stayed in the waiting room, venturing out only for coffee and food. Lamar sat in the corner, glaring at Jenny whenever she dared to speak to a member of what was essentially her family. Daphne seamed to become fascinated by Jethro, she sat there and asked him about his job, how many bad guys he'd caught. And just as he always did with children, he became her idol. He happily talked to her, making his job a little more exciting, and then not mentioning the scarier stuff.

Hours seamed to pass by, and still no news came. And then at half past five, the door opened and in walked Rayna's doctor. "Family of Rayna Jaymes?" Questioned the man, his hair was brown, but greying at the roots. He had a strong jaw bone, and was clean shaven. He was a pale blue shirt; open necked with a white lab coat and black trousers.

"We all are." Said Tandy, looking over at the man.

"Has something happened?" Questioned Lamar, gruff and to the point as usual.

"Ms Jaymes had woken up, she's a little disorientated but she is asking for her daughters." Said the doctor, smiling at the relieved faces that were looking back at her. "You're free to go and see her." With that the doctor left, and Lamar, Tandy, Maddie and Daphne quickly followed. Jenny told Maddie she would be there soon. But she didn't move.

* * *

In Rayna's room, she smiled broadly when she saw her girls, running towards her and hugging her softly. "I love you both so much!" She said softly, trying to fight back the tears.

"You're okay now though? I mean, you're gonna be fine?" Maddie questioned, smiling broadly, as she and Daphne sat on opposite sides on the bed. Lamar sat in the chair and Tandy stood by the door, smiling at her family.

"I'm gonna be just fine." She said hugging them once more. Rayna flicked her yes to Tandy, silently asking how deacon was, and she just nodded telling her that he was alright. Sighing again, the singer began to talk to her family.

XXX

Back in the waiting room Jenny just sat there." You gonna go and see her Jen?" Asked Gibbs, looking at the woman he loved having a massive internal debate. But she didn't answer.

"I don't know." She replied honestly.

"What is there not to know Jenny? She nearly died and now she is awake."

"It's not so simple Jethro." She said, running a tired hand through her hair. "I . . . I haven't had a civil conversation with her in 18 years, she hates my guts because of the man I thought of as my father. . . Jethro why the hell would she want me anywhere near her?"

She turned to look at him and he took her hand. "Because of her daughters."

"She doesn't even know I've met them. Before she was in the crash I never had."

"It doesn't matter Jenny, I doubt that Daphne is gonna keep quiet for very long. They worship you, especially Maddie."

Jenny just shook her head. "It's not my place Jethro, she wants the family she knows and loves. Not her sister who abandoned her 18 years ago and who she can't stand the sight of."

* * *

Tandy stood at the door watching her long abandoned sister talk. As she had stood seeing Rayna, Maddie, Daphne and Lamar, she realised that there was someone missing. In every family photo since she was 16, in every memory. There was someone missing. Throughout the day she had sat there trying to remember more accurately what had happened all those years ago, and she realised that although she had sided with her father, she hadn't known the full story.

Now seeing Jenny, all these years on. Seeing her big sister, hearing what she had been through, seeing the scars that he past had left . . . seeing her with the silver haired man. It made her realise that whilst Tandy may well had had one person missing in her life, Jenny may as well have had her whole life missing. She'd had to leave, and all of a sudden she's had no sisters, no friends . . . nothing but a suitcase and a man who some sheet of paper said was her father. So she'd gone to find her.

"I think you should see her." Tandy said, watching as the two federal agents turned and looked at her. "I've been thinking, and maybe . . . maybe you're not so much of a bad guy as we've been thinking you were."

"No, no, I should go." Jenny said, standing up.

"Don't walk out on us again!" Tandy said, iciness lacing her tone. "Look I don't know what Rayna is gonna say, and when it comes to it they are her daughters but . . . but you're still their aunt. And if I had never gotten to see them, then I know how hurt I would be."

"Thank you."

"I know daddy won't admit it, but you are still family, and families stick together. And right now Ray is gonna need as many people as she can get. So come on." Jenny turned to look at Jethro, and he reached out and took her hand, letting her know he would be there for her the whole way. And she smiled.

"Okay." And with that she followed Tandy out.

* * *

Rayna smiled as she hugged her daughters for the millionth time. Daphne was rambling on about something, but just the sound of her voice made Rayna smile. Then she looked over to the door to see Tandy reappear, but with her was another red head: Jenny, who was holding another man's hand. Rayna was shocked; she'd told Tandy that she wanted to try again with their sister but . . .

"Jenny?" Rayna questioned, cutting off Daphne.

"Oh, and this is Auntie Jenny; she completely rocks! And that is Gibbs, he's super awesome, and he's a cop, but he is like a super hero cop! And he had a team of super hero friends too!" Said Daphne excitedly.

All of them laughed at the little girl before Jenny smiled. "Hey Rayna." She said, overwhelmed with emotions at seeing her sister in a hospital bed, alive.

"Will someone get her the hell out? How many times?! She's not family." Said Lamar, gruffly from his chair as he glared at the eldest red head.

"Actually she is." Rayna corrected her father as she looked at her older sister. "Can y'all give us a moment?" Everyone left the two sisters apart from Maddie. "Darlin', I promise I will be fine."

"I know." The little girl answered. "I just wanted to say, I know that you two fell out a long time ago, but I really like Auntie Jenny – and so does Daph. She knows what I'm going through mum, something none of you do. I'd really like her to stick around, or at least see her." And with that Maddie left, closing the door behind her.

Rayna was taken aback by her eldest. But she realised that the little girl was right. No matter what she had done, no matter what they had all been through, Rayna had been selfish in keeping Jenny and the girls apart. "How long have you been here?" She asked, softly, leaning back into her pillows.

"Got the first flight over when I heard." Jenny said, giving her sister a weak smile.

"You seem to have made quite an impression."

"They're great girls, both of them. Maddie's going through a lot, and she is dealing with it a hell of a lot better than I did."

Rayna looked down at her nails, hating the sight of chipped nail polish left over from the CMA's. "I can't forgive you over night Jenny, no matter how hard I try - I just can't. Even though I know you didn't purposefully hurt me . . . I was hurt." She looked up after that. "But I do want to try and sort things out – for the girls if for nothing else."

"Thank you." She said softly, smiling at her sister. "And I just want to say. I know I'm not exactly someone who they should look up to, god knows I've made too many screw ups. But I've just about got my life on track Rayna." Jenny smiled, deciding to be honest. "Actually I'm in the best place I've been in for a long time."

"I'm happy for you." Rayna said, feeling a pang of jealously.

"You'll get there. Deacon's a good man, and in time he will forgive you."

Rayna never got the chance to ask about how Jenny knew about deacon that day. Because soon Daphne came in, claiming she needed to talk her mum. And talk she did, continuously and nonstop for a good hour. That night the girls fell asleep at the hospital with their mum. Tandy carried Daphne whilst Jethro carried Maddie, and then they went home.

And as Jenny lay in the spare room that night, her view on life had brightened even more. She was beginning to have a chance at getting the life that she really wanted, the life she had lost all those years ago. Maybe there really was a silver lining?

* * *

_Can anyone who is reading this review? No offense cause natbenson is amazing, but some more reviews would really be great! Only I'm losing steam at the moment and updates will be slower because of college. _

_1 review = 100 Cyber hugs! _


	12. talk

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

* * *

The Forgotten City

As the days began to pass by, Rayna's health steadily improved. Every day the whole family would come to see her, and she'd spend precious time with her daughter. Tandy had often taken Daphne away so that Rayna and Maddie could mend the crack in their relationship that her paternity drama had caused. And it had worked, they'd talked and Maddie had forgiven her mum. Even though in truth, before her mother had woken up she already had. But they were closer than they'd been in a very long time. And that made both of them very happy.

Jenny was still around, and that was something which still had the family divided. Maddie and Daphne were over the moon, and Tandy and Rayna were both reasonably happy with the development. The two had taken some time to talk over the situation, and whilst the sister was still not forgiven Rayna had explained what her mother had told her, and it made them both think. So, they'd decided that they would give Jenny another chance. However, Lamar was still annoyed as hell about it, but no matter how hard he tried he seemed as though he was the only one.

On this day, Rayna sat in her hospital bed staring up t the ceiling which was covered in a ridged paper, and she lay there trying to find shapes of animals in it. That was how bored she seriously was. Although her health was improving she was still pretty much bed bound which was really annoying her. On top of that her writing book had been involved in the crash and was still being held by the police as potential evidence.

She sighed softly; she knew she was lucky to be alive, but that her fight was still not over yet. Rayna also knew that Deacon was being discharged today, and that caused a debate in side of her. She didn't know if she should see him, didn't know how he would react. But then again she didn't know when she would get the chance to see him again after today. So, deciding to bite the bullet, she pressed the nurse call button. An older nurse walked into the room, smiling broadly towards the reigning queen of country music. "How can I help ya darlin'?" She asked.

"Can I go and see Deacon?" Rayna questioned, feeling like a child seeking permission from her parents. The red head watched as the woman thought about it, obviously deciding how much trouble her boss would give her for letting the woman in question move.

"Ya will have t'go in a wheelchair. No arguin' about that."

"Fine." Rayna said with a smile, not all too happy, but deciding that it was the best she was going to get for the time being.

"Alright, ya stay here now, an' I'll get ya a chair." A few minutes later, Rayna was being wheeled down the corridor, her IV drip attached to a pole which was beside of her. She hated the chair, it made her feel weak and as though she was useless. The country singer knew that people were staring, but for the time being she was more scared about seeing Deacon. When she arrived at the door, the nurse walked in first. "You've got a visitor." She said, as she saw Deacon was slowly putting his shirt on.

From outside Rayna heard him mumble "okay." And she was pretty sure that her heart skipped a beat at the first word she had heard him say since the accident. The nurse emerged and smiled at her, before wheeling her in. When she saw him, she felt her heart beet faster. His shirt was unfastened letting her see his toned chest, or parts of it which weren't bandaged up. It made the crash all seem real in a way. She may well have been in the crash as well, but that was her. Seeing him, it reminded her of everything that had caused it, of everything that had happened prior to it.

"I'll leave you two be, but you've only got five minutes madam! Otherwise it is my neck on the line." Said the nurse before leaving. Rayna looked at him.

"Hey." She said softly, glad of the distance. The country singer could feel his eyes raking over her. He saw the scratches, the IV, the bruises, the damage . . . all caused by his drink. It made him feel physically sick. She was awake, but that was only half of the battle, he knew that.

"Hey." Was all that Deacon managed to say, and even that was chocked out as he swallowed a sob.

"I erm . . . I just wanted to see how you were, and say how sorry I am, again." She said, looking down at the IV needle. One hand ran though her thick and messy hair.

"I'm alright darlin'." HE said, softly, ignoring the last part at first. "And I'm sorry as well Ray, my drinking, it . . . it nearly killed you."

"Yeah well if I had been honest then we wouldn't have been in the same situation as we are." She said, quietly. "Look I just wanna say that I know we need to talk – properly. And I know there are a lot of things that we need to discuss-"

"- You need to forget about all that and get better first Ray. That's what is important." He said. Although Deacon was angry, after speaking to Jenny a couple of times, and Juliette as well, he knew that she had her reasoning. But knowing that he had basically nearly killed her, made him realise how selfish he had been. Yes; they needed to talk, and yes; they had many issues that they needed to be working through. But for now he wanted her to get well.

"Okay, well once I'm outta this place we'll go get coffee and talk- properly."

"We will darlin'." He said, as he slowly did up his shirt, his heart almost jumping out of his chest as he saw how thin she had gotten.

"I know you wanna see Maddie, and god knows she wants to see you, hell I want you to see her. So, whenever you want, before or after I'm out, the door is always open for you. You're her father Deac, I'm not gonna take that away from you." At that moment the nurse walked through the door, ready to take Rayna away. "Not again." She added.

He looked at her and smiled, he knew that it would take time, but he hoped one day he would be able to forgive her enough to get back to where they had been all those years ago, when life was happy, and simple. "Get well Ray." He said, and she smiled at him.

"You too." And with that she left, and he packed his things up ready for when Scarlett came to take him hope. And when Rayna got back into bed she cried. Not because she felt sorry for herself, but because she hated how much she had ruined everyone's lives. And that was something that she would never be able to forgive herself for.

* * *

_Review please! They really do make my smile and especially at the moment keep me writing! _


	13. memories

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

**Authors note **_Wow! Two updates in one day! You would never guess I'm trying to finish this story would ya ;)_

* * *

The Forgotten City

On the same day that Rayna had gone to speak to Deacon at the hospital, Jenny and Jethro had decided to take Maddie and Daphne out for lunch. However, seaming as it was quite a few years since Jenny had actually gone out in Nashville, they had decided that they would let the girls pick where they went. That was the reason they had ended up a stereo typical American dinner which was part of a chain. Now quite the little café Jenny and Jethro had been hoping for. However neither would moan.

So, they were sat in a red and white striped booth near the window, eating a burger and fries from a red plastic basket and drinking coffee whilst the girls drank cokes. They were all laughing and joking, and Daphne was telling the pair about her school, then Maddie asked a question that surprised Jenny. "What were mum and aunt Tandy like when they were younger?" She questioned before placing a chip into her mouth.

Jenny finished chewing whilst she decided how to answer the question. "Well they were very different I suppose." Jenny answered.

"How d'you mean?" Maddie Questioned again.

"Well Tandy was all about school, she wanted to go to university and take over Lamar's business – which she has done."

"What about mum?" Daphne asked.

"Well I only knew her up until she was 12 so I don't know much. But she always loved music, and she was so much like out mama. She erm . . . she loved to play guitar, even if she wasn't great at the time. But she was always singing, she was smart, but she couldn't be bothered with school." Maddie and Daphne just laughed.

"What was our grandma like?" Maddie questioned, never having heard much about her because their mother was so young when she had died. Jenny took a sip of her coffee. Although she was happy to tell the girls, it brought back a lot of memories, and she could feel Jethro's hand on her knee, letting her know he was there for her. Something she was very pleased about.

"She was beautiful, she really was." Jenny said, looking down. "She had bright red hair like mine, and she loved music like your mama, and was smart like Tandy. She couldn't cook to save her life though. I remember when I was a little girl, Tandy had been at kindergarten and I'd had the day off of school for teacher training, and she took me bramble picking. We walked for miles with this carrier bag slowly getting filled up with berried and apples. Then when we got home we tried to make a crumble." Jenny said, smiling fondly at the memory. "But it all went wrong. We burnt the top of it, so we all tried to just eat the fruit. But the apples were cooking apples and we hadn't stewed them or added sugar, so they were horrible. The next day no one did anything because we all felt too ill."

Maddie and Daphne laughed, saying something about that being the same as Rayna. But Jenny was trying to fight back the tears at the memory of her mother. Wondering how different things would have been if she hadn't have left that night, or if she had gone earlier. Maybe the two little girls in front of her would have a grandmother, and maybe Jenny would have had a sister for the past however many years.

"So what were you like Jenny?" Jethro asked, deciding to take the chance to find out about the woman he loved. She glared at him, but when the girls piped up, wanting to know as well, she knew that she was not going to be able to deny them the truth.

"Well, I was a bit boring really." She lied, but they all raised their eyebrows. "I was always the good girl at home, I helped out with Rayna and Tandy and did my school work." Jenny added smugly.

"What about out of the house Jen?" Asked Gibbs.

"You don't need to know." she said, before eating a chip.

"You have to tell us!" said Daphne, and Maddie agreed.

"I was not exactly the perfect country club girl. I liked boys, and fast cars. I loved my heels, but would throw them off to walk barefoot as soon as I could." Jenny said, smiling at the shocked face on Jethro's face.

"What did you want to be?" Questioned Maddie.

"I don't think that I ever really knew for sure. But Lamar had me take politics so I ended up deciding that I would go into that." She said.

"Ass kissing." Jethro mumbled, but not quietly enough.

"You said a bad word!" Daphne said, seriously, and pointing at Gibbs. "That's a dollar." She stated sternly holding out her hand. Jethro looked at Jenny to see if she was going to do anything to stop her niece. Only he found her biting her lip and glaring at him. As soon as he handed the dollar to Maddie Jenny's self control snapped and she fell into a fit of Giggles. But it was music to the former Marine's ears, because it had been too long since he heard her laugh like that.

"It's not funny Jen." He stated, mock hurt.

"Oh Jethro it is hilarious! If only DiNozzo had been here! He'd have had a field day." She stated in-between her laughter. Maddie and Daphne were smirking at the interaction between the two. It was obvious to both of them that the two adults were very much in love with one another.

"Don't you dare tell DiNozzo, I'll never hear the end of it! Or Abby for that matter." But Jenny just quirked an eyebrow. "Jenny!" He warned but she just continued to laugh. So he decided to head slap her, which stopped her laughter dead in its tracks.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs you did not just head slap the director of NCIS." She stated Glaring at him.

"No, I head slapped Auntie Jenny." He stated, all of a sudden truly regretting his decision. The next thing he knew he was being head slapped, only a lot harder. "Ow! Jenny!" But he got no sympathy from her. The girls watched, laughing to themselves as Gibbs began to tickle the woman and the next thing that Jenny knew, he was conspiring with her nieces and her heel had been removed and each niece had one foot.

It was plain to everyone watching, that Jenny would remain a part of their lived from now on. Moments like this would be happening a lot more frequently. And that night, Jenny was determined Jethro would pay for his attack!


	14. The forgotten sister

**Disclaimer **_NCIS and Nashville are not mine_

**Authors note **_This is the final chapter! Hope you all enjoy, the song is written by me, so there is none to go and google!_

* * *

The Forgotten City

_Two Years Later . . . _

"Wow! DC y'all are amazing tonight!" Rayna said with a massive smile as she beamed out onto the 20,000 filled seats in the Verizon Centre. She heard the crows cheer whilst she got her breath back from the last performance of 'Already gone'. There was only one more song left now, and then the touch would be at the end of the first leg. "So, as y'all know, two years ago I had a lil' accident." The singer said as she returned to the centre of the stage where a stool had been placed. She sat down on it and crossed her legs. "Now, I ain't looking for any sympathy off y'all. But when I woke up I realised how lucky I am. But in the days prior to that accident I hurt someone who I really loved." She said softly, before casting her eyes to where Deacon was, stood at the edge of the stage with Maddie and Daphne next to him. Behind him she could see her sisters, Tandy and Jenny, and there next to the eldest red head stood Jethro.

"So, whilst I was sat in that hospital bed, I got writing, and this is what I came up with." She said smiling. Deacon watched in utter surprise as all of her band left, and she was handed a guitar. With her microphone placed in its stand, she smiled over at him. "Now as ya may have noticed, I generally have a very talented and often hunky man playing the guitar for me, so if I'm a lil' rusty y'all with have to forgive me." She looked down, and strummed the strings softly, before looking up and smiling. The lights dimmed and smoke began to rise around her feet.

Softly she positioned her fingers and began to perfectly play a series of chords, before she began to sing, and her voice filled the silent arena. And her family watched, with tears in their eyes. Things had changed in the last two years. Things had really changed. After Rayna was released from hospital, Jenny and Jethro had stayed until the end of the week when they had to return to work. But that didn't mean they left their lives. Jenny was up in Nashville every other month, most often with Jethro, and the months when she wasn't in her childhood home, her family were in DC.

* * *

Maddie and Deacon had taken things one step at a time. Slowly getting to know one another as father and daughter. But it wasn't long before it seemed as though it had always been like that. Daphne was confused at first, but decided that Deacon could be her dad too, so Deacon gained a second daughter. The three became almost inseparable; in fact Rayna began to felt like half the time she wasn't needed. But of course she knew that she could not moan. Deacon had his daughters, and that was all that matters.

One thing that had made everyone smile was that Bucky and Tandy had finally decided to stop hiding behind secret glances and flirtatious comments. Now they were officially dating, and Rayna could see the difference in both. Tandy wore a smile more often than not, she was happier and more like her younger self. Bucky was a lot more relaxed, and gave Rayna a lot more free time. However Lamar was not happy with any of the developments. Even though he and Jenny had made an agreement to remain civil to one another, he was not happy with her presence. Nor was he happy with Bucky and Tandy, yet a few sharp words from his daughter had put him back on that one.

For Rayna and Deacon, things were good. Neither was where they wanted to be in their relationship, but with everything considered they couldn't take it for granted. They'd talked when Rayna got out of hospital, and they'd sorted things out where it came to Maddie. Six months ago they'd began to be honest about the fact that they still had feelings for one another. Yet, with the release of her new album: innuendo avenue, and the label wanting her to tour, they just hadn't had a chance. She'd offered him the job as her lead guitarist, but after they had spoke, both realised that it would be better for one of them to be home with the girls. So she called Liam instead.

For Jenny and Jethro though, well things were a little bit better off. They'd not gotten married, not gotten engaged, because for these two that wasn't right. But instead they had decided to give one another promise rings: mainly so that politician's hands stopped wandering around Jenny's ass. But they were happy as they were, they were in love and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Rayna closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them a little as she began to sing the lyrics that were so heartfelt. People would be touched, but only a few would know what the true meaning of the words was.

"Why, don't our dreams take flight like a bird?  
Don't our hearts move on like the wind?  
Why, do we cling to the past?  
Like tomorrow won't last?  
When we've never even given it a shot.

"When he was one too many steps away,  
And life seemed to move slower every day,  
I learned to take my dream in my heart,  
Write it down and see the start,  
I drew a map from where I was, to where I waned t'be,  
And then, I made the past leave my shadow be,  
But darling', I think it's pretty clear to me,  
That that just wasn't meant to be."

As she sang the rest of the song, she turned and sung into Deacon's eyes. He watched het, sitting there in the middle of a smoke filled stage, lit up by one spotlight. With her old guitar on her knee, strumming softly. Dressed in a cream lace dress and cowgirl boots, her hair softly curled away from her face and wearing as little stage make up as possible. Her eyes sparkled as she sang, and the chords were played perfectly. He could still remember the day when he had first heard her play. Helped her perfect her chords, and then she had told him he could play.

"Why don't our dreams take flight like a bird?" She sang the last line, and waved to the arena as she thanked them and walked off. It was a whirl of congratulations when she got off. But just as she was about to go and see Bucky, Deacon took her hand and pulled her into her dressing room. When the door closed behind her she looked up at him and found that they were in a lot closer proximity than she had thought. She looked up into his eyes confused.

"Hey." He said softly, as she looked up at him.

"Hey." She replied a little taken aback by the turn of events.

"That was one pretty song Ray."

"Thanks." She replied, but the overwhelming smell of his aftershave, the coffee on his breath and something that was just Deacon was going to her head, and all she could do was flick her eyes between his eyes and lips. He of course saw this, and within moments, her back was against the door and his hand was brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed and slowly his lops met her in a soft and sweet kiss that took their breath away. When they parted she wore a massive smile. "Where did that come from?" She questioned, placing her hands around the back of his neck to let him know that she didn't regret it.

"Figured we've danced around enough Ray. I forgive you, and I wanna start over." He said, and smiled, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

They remained kissing one another for a good ten minutes, before they decided that they had best go and find everyone else. That evening, they all stayed at the party for a half hour, before they all went back to Jenny's house, which Jethro now shared.

They sat outside on the patio for a while. Maddie and Daphne had grabbed their mum's guitar and were playing around, singing the chart songs and old classics. Bucky and Tandy were sat next to one another, Rayna and Deacon were curled up together – more than a little happy, and Jenny and Jethro were inside getting some drinks, however they had been in there for longer than they needed to be.

Everyone realised that evening that they were a family again. They'd seen their fair share of fights, trials and tests, but they were back where they wanted to be. They were happy, a family. Washington DC was no longer a forgotten city, and Jenny, well she was no longer a forgotten sister.

And life, well that seemed a whole lot brighter.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_How was it? _

_Was the song okay?_

_Please leave me one last review _


End file.
